Protecting Aibou
by SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: After Yugi suffers a horrible accident, the Pharaoh finds himself in his own BODY! Why does he need it? What does this mean for the future? Also will he be able to protect Yugi from the painful memories of that night? What about protecting himself? TITLE MAY CHANGE! Might be yaoi! RATED M for LANGUAGE and VIOLENCE. PUZZLESHIPPING of course! ENJOY please!
1. Attacked

"We need a crash cart!" Someone shouted as the doors to the ER swung open. "Now!" The person who spoke those words were covered in blood. He sat on a person, performing CPR, while the stretcher was wheeled into a room.

"Please save him!" A young man cried out, he was covered in blood, his eyes blood shot from crying. He headed towards the room when a nurse grabbed him.

"I am sorry sir, you can't go in there." She stopped him.

"Yugi!" The Pharaoh called out to the boy on the stretcher. His friend, his partner, laid on the stretcher covered in blood, his whole body was pale. Last thing he saw before the nurse took him away was the EMT getting off his body and a doctor running over to put a needle into Yugi's chest. Then, he saw doors. He was in the waiting room.

"Contact his family, the doctor's will do all they can." The nurse who took him to the waiting room said. He nodded slightly, but did not speak a word. He just stared at the door. The image of his friend not leaving his mind.

An hour went by, the Pharaoh was sitting in the waiting room. He had called Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto, told him Yugi was at the hospital. He explained quickly who he was, which thankfully he did not question it too much. The Pharaoh himself didn't know what was going on with his situation. He looked up at the time and then sighed, he was playing the waiting game, one game he did not like to play.

"Pharaoh!" Solomon called out. Carrying Yugi's duffel bag on his right shoulder, he ran over to the Pharaoh and he instantly noticed the blood all over his clothes. Thankfully he brought some spare clothes, just in case. "What happened?"

The Pharaoh looked into Solomon's eyes. Dirt covered his face as well as tear stains, blood was on his wrists, hands, cheek, and upper chest. Behind the man was his jacket that had blood all over the sleeves. "Yugi." He was able to choke out. "Yugi." He couldn't speak, tears were threatening to come once again.

Solomon noticed them instantly. "Here." He handed him the bag. "I brought some clothes for Yugi, but you need them more than he does right now." He sighed. Yugi told him about the spirit of the Pharaoh from the puzzle and though he never met the Pharaoh, until now, he knew of the brave and mighty Pharaoh who saved mankind over five thousand years ago. Now looking at the man before him, he saw a young boy, destroyed, broken, and hurting. "Go clean up and change. It'll help."

The Pharaoh took the bag and stood up. "Thank you." He mumbled, grabbing his jacket, and walking towards the shower rooms. Once there he washed up, changed his clothes, put the old ones in the duffel bag, hoping the blood would come out of it. He examined himself in the mirror. "What is going on?" He asked himself out loud. "Why do I have a body?" He picked up the Millennium Puzzle and looked at it. "What did you do?" He questioned it, hoping for a response. He sighed and put it on him.

Solomon was at the nurse's desk when the Pharaoh returned. "Did you hear anything?" He asked walking up to Yugi's grandfather.

He nodded. "Yugi is still in the OR. They said it could be another five hours." He sighed and walked towards the chairs. "Now, Pharaoh. Tell me what happened to Yugi." He said, sitting down.

"Gramps!" A young blonde called out. Two other teenagers followed behind him.

"Joey! Tristan! Tea!" Solomon called out, smiling slightly. "I am so glad you made it." He stood up and greeted the three teens.

"You said it was an emergency, that Yugi was hurt." The blonde one, Joey, spoke as he caught his breath.

"But he looks fine to me." Tristan, the brunette, pointed to the Pharaoh. "So what gives?"

Tea swallowed. "Pharaoh?" She asked. Tea knew about the Pharaoh, but was confused to see him with a physical body. She gasped! "Is, is Yugi dead!?" She called out.

"No!" The Pharaoh spoke. "This isn't his body." He sighed.

"Okay, now I'm confused." Tristan groaned.

"Yeah, I am too." Joey admitted and rubbed his eyes.

"The Pharaoh was just about to tell me what happened." Grandpa spoke up. "Why don't we all sit down." He motioned for everyone to sit in a chair. Once settled down, he looked at the Pharaoh. "First off, besides Pharaoh, what should we call you?" He asked.

The Pharaoh sighed. "I don't know my own name, but Yugi sometimes will call me, Yami. If you wish to call me that, I will answer." He replied, looking down at his feet.

"Yami?" Tea spoke out loud. "I like it." She smiled.

"Doesn't that mean darkness?" Tristan asked. "Seems weird."

"Yugi always said I was a darker side of him, I always told him I wasn't. But he insisted on calling me that." The Pharaoh, Yami, sighed once again. "Plus," He smiled slightly. "He said it has four letters and begins with a Y, just like his name."

Grandpa nodded. "Ok, Yami it is!" His voice got serious once again. "Now, tell me. What happened to my grandson?"

Yami looked at all of them, gathering their facial expressions and made sure they all were looking at him. "Yugi was stabbed." He finally was able to say what had happened.

~~~~~~ _ **FLASHBACK**_ ~~~~~~

 _"That was a great idea, Pharaoh!" Yugi smiled, stretching his arms up above his head. "I guess you were right and I needed some air." He turned and looked at the spirit that floated close to him._

 _"I am glad you got out of the house. All that homework was starting to bore you, I could tell." The spirit returned the smile to his young counter part. "I figured a nice walk in the park would work."_

 _"It did. Finals are horrible and I just put off the homework too much." The sun was setting, it was getting dark. Yugi had taken a wrong turn without realizing it. Talking to the Pharaoh about how he was playing games with Joey too much was effecting his school work. "Ok, mom." Yugi sighed._

 _The Pharaoh chuckled. "Just because your some hot shot duelist and savior of the world, doesn't mean you can skip school work." He laughed out loud that time._

 _Yugi smiled big. "I love when I can get you to laugh like that. It makes you seem more," Yugi paused. "Uhm what's wrong?" He asked the Pharaoh, who had stopped and was staring down an ally._

 _"Aibou." He spoke softly._

 _"Well lookie here." A figure came out of the shadows. "Talking to yourself huh?" The man was much taller than Yugi, had on a green beanie hat, with some red hair coming out from under it. His eyes were deep blue, almost dark._

 _"I don't want any trouble." Yugi said, taking a step back. He walked right into another person. This person was tall, was on the chunkier side, and he had yellow eyes with brown hair. Once again, a green beanie was on his head._

 _"You're not going anywhere.." The man spoke, grabbing Yugi's arms._

 _"Let me go!" He struggled to break lose._

 _"Aibou, switch now!" The Pharaoh called out, but it was too late. They had already taken the puzzle off of Yugi's neck and once the connection was gone, they could not switch. One of the many downfalls of the millennium puzzle._

 _"Please, not my puzzle!" Yugi called out. A third man had appeared from the ally. He had black hair, green eyes, and also had a green beanie on his head, he also had a bat. Which he used to take the puzzle off Yugi's neck. "I will give you anything, just not my puzzle." Yugi fought back tears._

 _"Is this real gold?" The first man spoke._

 _"Well damn! It is!" The man with the bat spoke. "I think this would make us rich, boss." He grinned._

 _"Lucky for us, you stumbled into our turf." The man holding Yugi spoke. "We appreciate that." He tossed Yugi to the ground hard, stepping on his back, as he walked over to the other men._

 _"Please." Yugi spoke, standing up. "Don't take my puzzle."_

 _"What? Are you going to stop us?" The man with the bat spoke. Just then, Yugi ran towards the men and was able to knock one over, the first man, who had gotten his attention. But just as that happened he was hit in the back of the head with the bat._

 _"Yugi! No!" The Pharaoh called out, he could see everything that was happening, even though he and Yugi could not switch nor communicate._

 _"You little brat!" The man he pushed spat. "You think your tough?" He stood up and walked over to Yugi. "I'll show you tough." He picked Yugi up by the collar of his shirt and took him into the ally. There he and the other two men beat Yugi, he screamed out in pain, he tried to fight back, but they were just too strong. They had the upper hand._

 _The Pharaoh witnessed it all. He refused to retreat to the puzzle, he refused to leave Yugi alone. It pained him to watch Yugi get attacked, but he refused to turn away. "Yugi!" He called out._

 _"Boss, I think he get's the idea." The man with the bat stopped._

 _"No. This one thinks he can act tough, I will show him what toughness get's him." The man pulled out a knife from his back pocket._

 _The Pharaoh went wide eyed. "No!" He cried out._

 _Yugi opened his eyes as he was being pulled up from the ground. He saw the man grinning at him. "My. Pharaoh." He mumbled and then gasped. Pain shot through his whole body, he felt pressure in his stomach area._

 _"YUGI!" The Pharaoh screamed._

 _"Well kid. Looks to me, your puzzle is," The man pulled the knife out but just as he was about to finish his sentence the millennium puzzle, that he put on his neck, started glowing. "The fuck?" The man dropped Yugi and took the puzzle off._

 _"What's going on boss?" The chunky man asked._

 _"I don't know! The kid must of done something!" The boss replied._

 _The millennium puzzle began to glow bright white, it became too bright for the men to see. The Pharaoh stood to the side and also had to put his arm over his eyes to block out the light. It became hot and the man dropped it, he tried to look for it, but it was too bright to see anything._

 _"Let's get out of here!"_

 _"The cops will be coming with all this light."_

 _"Go, now!" The boss screamed and they all ran towards the end of the ally. They turned a corner and dissapeared._

 _"What is going on?" The Pharaoh groaned, the light engulfing him and Yugi. "I can't see." He growled. With that, the light vanished. The Pharaoh opened his eyes and looked at the puzzle, that laid on the ground. He sighed and snapped his head towards Yugi. "Aibou!"_

 _He ran towards the boy, getting on his knees, he picked Yugi up and held him close. "Yugi, please speak to me." He asked, noticing the wound in Yugi's stomach. The blood wouldn't stop coming out of it. He needed to know if Yugi was alive._

 _"Pharaoh." Yugi managed to choke out. "You're. Holding. Me." He was the first to point it out._

 _"Yes, of course." The Pharaoh stopped. He looked at his hands, his body. HIS BODY! He was solid! "What in the world?"_

 _"Your. Touch." Yugi smiled, his vision was beginning to blur. "Itsnice." He said as the darkness over came him. He lost consciousness._

 _"Yugi!" The Pharaoh shook Yugi. "Yugi no! Please, don't die!" He called out. "Someone! Anyone! Please help us!" He hears sirens but did not know if they were coming for them or not. "HELP!" The Pharaoh cried out at the top of his lungs, tears falling from his eyes._

~~~~~~ _ **END FLASHBACK**_ ~~~~~~

"That's when the ambulance showed up. They took Yugi from my arms and began to examine him. He was breathing when they got him in the back. I was able to ride with him, but during the ride to the hospital, some alarms went off. They pushed my hand away and began performing CPR." The Pharaoh sighed, he couldn't finished talking, he was getting ready to cry, again.

"So the puzzle did something that gave you a body?" Tristan questioned. He never was one to believe in all the magic that went on in his and his friend's life. But it was hard to deny that there was in fact another Yugi in front of him.

Tea was crying. "Yugi." She placed her face in her hands and sobbed.

Joey didn't speak, he just stared at a little piece of paper on the floor. His eyes covered in shadows.

"Pharaoh." Solomon placed his hands on his shoulder. "May I say something?" He asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. Yami nodded. "You were a young boy when you died." Solomon said.

"What?" Yami looked at him confused.

"I remember your tomb so well. You know how old you were? When you locked yourself in the puzzle?" Yami nodded. "I would say, based of the words I could make out, eighteen, nineteen."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yami asked.

"You see, you were a great and powerful Pharaoh. But you also, were just a young man, a boy. With emotions." Solomon spoke. "With that, I am telling you this. Even the mightest of pharaohs, are allowed to cry. So stop holding it back."

"I." Yami looked at Solomon, who had opened his arms up. He forgot that Yugi's grandfather was able to see his tomb once and that was how Yugi got the puzzle in the first place. "I can't show, emotions." He didn't remember his past, but he knew, as a King, he should stay strong for everyone else.

"That's not what I said. Those tears are on the edge of your eyes. Let them fall. They need to." Solomon wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh's shoulders. "It's going to help, I promise." He whispered into his ear.

Yami embrassed Yugi grandfather. "Oh grandpa! I couldn't do anything to save him!" The tears fell, he began to cry, along with everyone else. Even Tristan was crying, silently. None of them knew when or what was going to happen to their friend.

A few hours went by and finally a doctor came out. "Mr. Muto?" He called out. Everyone stood up. "Which one of you is Yugi Muto's relative?" He asked looking at the gang.

"I am." Solomon spoke up. "How is my grandson?" He asked.

The doctor sighed. "We were able to stop the bleeding and repair what we saw right then and there. When he came in, he was unresponsive." He looked at the chart in his hand. "We were able to bring him back and that was when he was rushed to surgery. As you know, he was under for over 7 hours." He sighed, this was the hardest part of the job. "He slipped into a coma. Most likely from blood lost and shock."

"What?!" Joey took a step towards the doctor. "You're kidding me right?"

The doctor nodded. "No. We were able to repair the damages, but his body was just too worn down."

"Oh Yugi!" Tea fell into her chair, crying once again.

Solomon sighed. "Is there anyway he will wake up?" He asked.

"Only rest and time will tell. We replenished the blood he lost, so he has a chance to heal and wake up. But I can't guarantee anything."

"Is he able to be seen yet?" Yami finally spoke out.

"Not yet. We are moving him to the ICU. He is breathing on his own and we are keeping him on a high dosage of pain killers for the next few days. Once his room is ready, we will let you see him. But only, two at a time." The doctor spoke quickly,his pager had just vibrated and he had to rush off. "If you excuse me please. I must attend to another patient. A nurse will come get you as soon as he is ready." He turned on his heels and walked fast down the hallway.

Everybody just stay in their spots, no one moved, or spoke a word. They all were processing what the doctor just told them. Slowly they all took their seats once again. It was a quiet time for them all, so much filled each of their heads. Worry, doubt, questions. It was hard for them to process.

"It sounds like it was your fault." Tristan finally spoke.

"What?" Yami snapped his head up.

"You heard me." Tristan said with venon in his voice. "You are the one who told him to go for a walk, late in the evening. He wouldn't have been outside if you hadn't suggested that."

"How dare you!?" Yami stood up and looked at his so called friend. "Any of you would have said the same thing! Don't tell me you wouldn't have." He looked at each of them, no one spoke. "Yugi took a wrong turn, yes, I should have said something. But it happened so fast between that and when the men showed up. There was no time to react."

"Okay, enough!" Solomon spoke up. "I won't have any fighting right now." He looked at Tristan. "I think it's time for you to leave. I won't have my grandson being bullied right now."

"Your grandson? He isn't related to you at all!" Tristan stood up and looked down at his elder. "Why do we even believe him? For all we know, HE did this to Yugi!"

"Enough!" Yami growled.

"Tristan, go home now!" Joey said to his friend. "I think you need some sleep."

Tristan growled. "So you all are taking HIS side. Fine!" Tristan grabbed his coat. "The minute something changes, you text me, you understand me Joey." Tristan waited till Joey nodded and then he head towards the elevators. Stomping which each step he took.

Solomon sighed. "I hope he will be ok." He spoke out loud. "Yami, I don't believe for one second you harmed Yugi." He turned and looked at the Pharaoh. "If you were going to harm him, in these past three years, you would have by now." He smiled, looking at the young Pharaoh, who was looking at his feet.

"I could never harm him." He sighed, flashing back to his memories in California. "Not on purpose anyway." His hands formed into fists, he was fighting the urge to hit something.

"My boy. I know you wouldn't. It sounds like you did all you could. In the state that you were in, it would be impossible to help Yugi. Maybe," He put his hand to his chin and began to speak again.

"Mr. Muto. Yugi is ready for visitors." A nurse came over and smiled. "The doctor said only two at a time please."

"Oh yes!" Solomon looked at Joey and Tea. "You two, I want you to go home and rest. It's almost four in the morning and you need sleep."

"But I want to see," Joey spoke but Solomon raised his hand.

"You will see Yugi tomorrow. Right now, the only person that needs to be with him, is Yami." He looked over at the young Pharaoh.

"He's right. My parents are probably worried." Tea sighed. "We should go home." She picked her purse up and grabbed Joey by the arm. "Let's go. Yugi is in safe hands."

"But." Joey tried to protest but was being dragged down the hallway.

"Please keep us in formed!" She waved back and headed down towards the elevators, where just a few minutes ago, Tristan went down as well.

Yami sighed. "You can go first, Mr. Muto."

"Please, call me grandpa. You're practically family." He smiled at him. "Besides, I don't think it matters who sees him first. I just know you need to see him."

"You sure?" Yami asked.

"I'm very sure." Solomon walked towards the nurse's station before Yami could protest.

"Follow me." The nurse smiled and began to walk down the hall. It seemed like it was a long walk, the halls were a baby blue color, with a mix of white. Why did all hospitals have that sky, heaven feel to them. Seemed like they prepared everyone for the afterlife. Yami was too fixed on the nurse, who walked in front of him, to look into the rooms, though he could hear noises come from some of them. Finally they arrived at Yugi's room. "This is his room. Number six, zero, five." She opened the door allowing Yami to walk in.

When the Pharaoh stepped inside, he was greeted by another blue wall, straight ahead. He could see the end of the bed but could not see Yugi. He was too nervous to take another step. He heard machines beeping and it hurt his head to imagine what Yugi looked liked. He probably had wires hanging from everywhere on his body. Finally, he took a couple steps. What came into view, surprised him. Yugi's body laid flat on his back, he had only one IV in each arm, there was some wires poking from the blanket they had over him, most likely those were tracking his heartbeat. The doctor was right about him not needing assistance with breathing, so there was no machines other than that. Yami could tell Yugi was shirtless, his shoulders were bare. He took a couple more steps towards Yugi and noticed his face was bandaged up. So was his hands and arms. He had bruises all over him. Tears began to form in the Pharaoh's eyes once more. "Aibou." He managed to get out. "I'm here." He sat down on a chair that was close to the bed. He moved it closer and placed his hand on top of Yugi's. "Please Yugi. Don't die." He laid his head on the bed and began to cry.


	2. Waking

The morning came and Solomon walked into the room Yugi was being kept in. In his hands were two cups of coffee, he didn't know if the Pharaoh drank coffee but after the night he had, he may need it. When he looked over to Yugi's bed he saw the boys. Yugi still laying on his back, the machines beeping, making sure he stayed alive. His bandages needed to be changed, the blood was coming through once more, and the bruises he had on his face were getting darker. On the side of the bed there was Yami, he sat on a chair that was close to the bed. His head was buried in the covers and his hand still rested on Yugi's, holding it tightly. Solomon noticed that his back was moving slowly. He had fallen asleep. " _I wonder how long it's been since he has actually slept?_ " He wondered to himself. He placed the cups on a near by table and looked at the clock. It was twenty after ten. He looked back over to Yami and Yugi; " _Six hours the Pharaoh has been in that exact spot and not once has he moved._ " He sighed walking over to the bed. He placed a hand on Yami's back and gently nudged him. "Yami?"

The Pharaoh stirred slightly, he heard his name being called and opened his eyes. He blinked trying to remember what had happened. "Yugi!" He snapped back into reality. Looking down he saw Yugi's body laying on the bed, his eyes opened wide, he had not been dreaming.

"It's ok." Solomon smiled. "Yugi's fine. They have been taking good care of him while you slept." He placed his hand on Yami's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "You passed out."

Yami sighed. Absorbing the situation was still a struggle for him. "I did." He cleared his throat, it took him a minute to gather his voice back. "I haven't slept in many years. I guess my body wasn't used to all the crying." He looked at his hands, still dumbfounded by the fact he had a physical form.

"Yes, indeed. I bet you were tired. You went through a traumatic ordeal last night, you both did." Solomon sighed and walked over to the table where he had placed the coffee cups. He picked up one of the cups, titling it towards Yami. "Coffee?" He offered.

The Pharaoh nodded and took it. "Thank you." He said and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Glad to know you drink it." Solomon chuckled.

"Yes, I do. I can't remember when I had it last, but I know Yugi hates the stuff." He smiled thinking of the time Yugi bought a cup after school just for the Pharaoh to have something. He complained the whole time he drank it. "Even though we share, I mean, shared, a body. We have many different tastes and thoughts. Like coffee. Also hamburgers, I can't stand hamburgers." He made a face once again remembering things that Yugi made him do.

Solomon laughed a big belly laugh. "Ho ho! I bet Yugi doesn't like that."

"No, he thinks I'm crazy." Yami smiled.

"Oh I believe it. We live in Japan, yet Yugi dislikes sushi. Where is the irony of that?" He smirked. He decided that once Yugi was home he would be getting some sushi to mess with his grandson's mind.

"Yes." The smile Yami had on his face disappeared. "Is this just a waiting game?" He asked out loud. Not really expecting an answer, just wanted to hear it said out loud.

"Yes." Solomon sighed. "It's up to Yugi and his body to decide if they want to wake up. He's tired, physically and mentally. He needs to recover inside before he can heal on the outside."

"I couldn't protect him grandpa." The Pharaoh felt tears form in his eyes. "I've never felt so helpless in my entire life."

Solomon nodded and put his hand on Yami's shoulder. "No Yami, you weren't helpless at all." He smiled. "You protected Yugi just like you always have."

"How?" Yami asked confused.

"Like this." Solomon squeezed his shoulder tightly. "You have a physical body, my boy."

"I am not understanding."

"Okay let me put it this way." Solomon sighed. "When the puzzle started glowing, they dropped it, in return they didn't take it. But also when the puzzle gave you a physical body you were able to call out for help, you were there for Yugi when he needed someone."

"You believe that is why I have a physical appearance right now?" Yami asked Solomon. He took another drink of his coffee, it was getting cold fast. He didn't like cold coffee.

"Indeed." Solomon nodded. "If the puzzle didn't glow, no one would have seen it nor found Yugi. The magic inside the puzzle wouldn't have given you this body. In return," He swallowed. "Yugi would have lied there bleeding to death, while they had taken the puzzle, and you, away."

Yami gasped. He didn't even realize what the whole scenario was. Yugi was alive because of the puzzle, because somehow when he called out for Yugi, he somehow activated something inside of it. "I don't know how I did it." He placed the coffee down. "But I remember just before this happened, I called out for Yugi, loudly. The last time I screamed like that, was back in America, after his soul was taken by the Orichalcos." He cleared his throat, holding the tears back. "I felt so useless at that moment."

"And the puzzle knew it! So it granted you the power to help. In this way, it meant you needed to be physical." Solomon smiled at Yami and let go of his shoulder. "My only concern is how long will this last?"

"Yeah." Yami sighed looking over at Yugi. "In a lot of ways I wish it would end soon. So that I can check up on Yugi. He must be so scared and confused."

"What do you mean?" Solomon questioned, giving Yami a confused look.

"You see." Yami looked back at the older man. "Yugi and I are connected because of the puzzle. At least we were." He sighed. "Whenever Yugi would sleep or if he closed his eyes and concentrated enough. He would be able to go inside his mind, soul room, is what he called it. We both have one, thanks to the puzzle, it splits us up in just that one way." He looked at Yugi once more with concern in his eyes. "He is probably in my soul room looking for me. But alas," He touched the millennium puzzle that was around his neck. "I am not there. I am here."

Solomon looked at Yami for a few moments as he absorbed what Yami had said. "I see, he doesn't know where you are."

Yami gasped. "That's it!' Realization hitting him.

"What's it?" Solomon asked surprised.

"Yugi put himself in a coma on purpose." Yami stood up from the chair, his legs feeling a tad shakey from sitting too long. "He's not in a coma, he is in his soul room, looking for me." He corrected himself.

"Are you saying that Yugi is inside his mind?"

Yami nodded. "Yes and no. He is in his mind, but also in the puzzle. When he got caught in the fire a couple years ago, Yugi was asleep for a good few hours, remember that?" Solomon nodded. "During those hours he and I were in our minds, but only because the Puzzle was keeping us connected."

"I see. So how would you suggest telling Yugi to leave your soul room?" Solomon asked, putting his hand up to his chin.

"I, I don't know." Yami sighed sitting back in the chair. He sighed, so close yet so far.

A couple hours went by and Solomon sent Yami to the cafeteria to get some food. He tried to get him to leave the hospital, but Yami refused. He wanted to be as close to Yugi as he could. Just in case he woke up, or worse. Yami looked down at his lunch, he had gotten himself a ham and cheese sandwich, some fruit, and a water. He wasn't that hungry so he went light. Yugi's grandpa insisted that he eat something, so that's what he was doing. "Yugi." He heard someone call out. He looked up and noticed Joey waving at him as he walked closer. "I mean, Yami." He corrected himself when he got to the table.

"Hi Joey." He smiled at his friend. "How are you today?" He asked.

"I am good." Joey took a seat across from Yami. "How is Yugi?"

"He is the same." Yami looked down at his tray.

"I haven't gotten to see him yet." Joey sighed. "I skipped the last part of school to come and see how he was doing."

"Yeah, nothing has changed from what grandpa told you on the phone. However," Yami looked back up. "I do believe that Yugi can be woken up."

"How?" Joey asked, excitement filling his voice.

"Well I don't think Yugi is in a coma, Joey. I think he is in our soul rooms, looking for me." Yami explained to Joey everything he and Solomon had talked about. Why Yami had a body, why Yugi was in a coma, and what Yugi most likely was doing while in said a coma.

"That makes sense. He probably thinks your not there, like the puzzle is gone." Joey sighed thinking of his friend running around a maze, injured, confused, and the Pharaoh's mind was full of traps. What if Yugi was...!? He shook his head. "How can we get to him?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I used to reside in the puzzle, I could talk to him that way, I was always there." Yami took the puzzle off his neck and placed it on the table. "Now I am here and Yugi is three floors above me."

"What if," Joey thought for a moment and than it hit him. "What if you get the puzzle to take you to Yugi." Yami looked up at him. "Hear me out. Just like when Yugi is focusing on getting to you, what if you focused on going to your soul room. Ya know, do what Yugi does."

"Joey!" Yami smiled really big. "You're a genius!" He sat up and gathered his trash.

"Ah shucks, ya know I am good for anything. Just say the word and Joey Wheeler is," Joey stopped talking when he noticed Yami had ran to the trash can and threw his stuff away.

"Come on!" Yami called out and ran out the door.

"I'mma coming!" Joey stood up and followed the Pharaoh.

Upon arriving to Yugi's room, Yami explained to Solomon the plan. "So let me get this straight? You are going to sit down and teleport your _**soul**_ to the puzzle?" Yami nodded. "There you will find Yugi and explain to him what is going on. Afterwards he will wake up and you will come back in this body." Solomon said pointing to Yami.

"Yeah that's the plan. If all goes well." Yami confirmed it all with a small smile.

"I'm in!" Solomon smiled big. "Sit down my boy." He stood from the chair that he had been sitting in.

Yami took a seat in it and sighed. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." He looked at the two men in front of him.

"You got this Yami." Joey smiled.

"Concentrate on all you got inside of you, my Pharaoh. You are strong! You are powerful! Though you don't remember it, you have a powerful magic on your side." Grandpa spoke. He always knew how to make someone feel better.

Yami nodded and closed his eyes. " _Please work. Please work. Please, Millennium Puzzle,take me to where Yugi is. Please!_ " Next thing he saw was a bright light and he felt a swoosh of air hit him in the face. His body went limb in the chair. His soul, was gone.

Yami looked around and knew exactly where he was. He was back in his mind. "Home." He smiled slightly. "Yugi!" He called out loudly. "Yugi!" He listened for the echo or for a reply, yet nothing. "Yugi are you here!? It's me, Yami! Mou Hitori no Boku!" He cried out as loud as he could. He heard his echo and waited, hoping for something.

Yugi sat on a staircase crying. He couldn't find the Pharaoh anywhere. He was gone and Yugi was left alone. He knew one day that was going to happen, but didn't think it would be like this. All of a sudden Yugi heard a noise. "Pharaoh?" He asked.

" **Boku!** " He heard the echo. It was the Pharaoh's. He stood and gathered himself, running towards the voice. He hoped the Pharaoh didn't move, so he could get to him quickly.

"Pharaoh!" He called out.

Yami heard a voice, he knew it was Yugi's. "Yugi!" He called out, not moving in case the echos confused Yugi.

Yugi kept running towards the voice he heard. "Please let that be you." He called out to the Pharaoh.

"It is me!" Yami cried out once more. Yugi was closer so he decided to follow the voice. Sure enough he turned the corner and there Yugi was, coming down the corridor. "Yugi!" He ran towards him.

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled, picking up speed. "Pharaoh!"

Both men collided together in a tight embrace. Yugi had his arms around Yami's chest, crying into it. While Yami had his arms around Yugi's head, his head buried in Yugi's hair. "Oh aibou." He muttered. They stayed like that for a few moments until Yami pulled away, but placing his hands on Yugi shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Yugi nodded. "I am now. I was looking all over for you." Yugi wiped the tears away and looked at the Pharaoh. "Where were you?"

Yami sighed. "Long story, you want to hear it all?" He smiled.

"Yes."

The boys had taken a seat against one of the walls of Yami's mind. There Yami explained everything that had happened. It took Yugi a while to finally understand it all. Yugi didn't remember anything after he had tackled the man and was dragged into the alley. "Wow." He sighed. "I can't believe that all happened."

"You have us all scared to death."

"I didn't mean to." Yugi placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Yami smiled. He placed his hand on Yugi's hand. "I am just glad you are safe in a hospital."

"So now what?" Yugi sighed pulling his hand away and pulling his knees to his chest. "I am in a coma. How do I get out of it?"

"That just it, Yugi. Do like you always do when you get out of our soul room." Yami stood up and reached his hand out to him. "Just think your awake and you will be awake, okay?" He winked.

Yugi smiled and nodded at his friend. "Yes. I will see ya there huh?"

"Yep, this body isn't going anywhere it seems." He smiled and closed his eyes and Yugi followed pursuit. With that the boys started to glow and they both disappeared from the hallway they were in.

Yami was the first to return. He sat up quickly and took a gasp for breath. He looked around and saw Joey and Solomon looking at him. "Well, did it work?" Joey asked.

"I found him." Yami smiled. "He was looking for me. He says he hurts, he feels the pain and doesn't know why. But once I explained it all he sorta remembered." Yami looked over at the bed and saw Yugi still laying there not moving. "Yugi." He leaned closer to him, hoping he was able to drag himself out of the puzzle.

Slowly Yugi opened his eyes. "Pharaoh?" He spoke softly.

Yami smiled big and he felt so much joy fill him. "He's awake!" He called out.


	3. Numb

Yugi opened his eyes. "He's awake!" He heard someone say, the voice was deep but calm. He couldn't place it and also his vision was still a tad blurry. "Where am I?" He asked, his voice scratchy. He smacked his lips together.

"Yugi." The voice spoke again. Yugi looked up at the person.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi's vision came back and he saw his other self in front of him. He smiled. "Hey you."

"Hey." Yami smiled and moved a strand of hair from Yugi's face. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back. Why am I so sleepy?" Yugi asked trying to sit up, but realizing a strange sensation from his body.

"It's probably the medicine they gave you." Solomon spoke. "They put you on a heavy pain killer." He walked over to the other side of the bed and placed his hand on Yugi's. "Everything okay?" He noticed Yugi's face change.

"Aibou?" Yami noticed it as well. "What's wrong?"

"I, I," Just as Yugi was about to say something a doctor came in. Joey went and got a nurse when Yugi had woken up.

"Good afternoon Mr. Muto." The Doctor smiled. "I am Dr. Ichizo. So glad to see you awake." He reached for the chart at the end of Yugi's bed.

"Doctor." Yugi said with fear in his voice. Yami had placed his hand on Yugi's left shoulder, while his grandpa was on his right side, holding his hand.

"Yes?" Dr. Ichizo looked at Yugi with concern, doctors always knew when something was wrong. They could read any facial expression.

"My legs won't move!" Yugi cried out. "I want to sit up but my legs, they aren't moving!" Everyone's jaw dropped, except for the doctor's.

"What?" Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's shoulder, Solomon had pulled away looking at Yugi in disbelief.

"One or both?" The doctor asked.

"Both." Yugi replied, trembling in the bed. He had managed to drag his legs to prop himself up a little better.

"Do they feel heavy, numb, or both?"

"They feel like they are asleep. I know they are there, but they aren't moving for me."

"Hm." The Doctor pulled the blankets off Yugi's legs and pulled out a pen. "Tell me if this hurt." He poked Yugi's toes. Yugi nodded. "Okay." He poked on top of Yugi's foot. Yugi still didn't feel it. "What about here?" He poked Yugi in the side of his lower thigh. There was a small twitch but Yugi didn't feel it. "Interesting."

"What's going on?" Joey asked from behind the doctor.

"Well it does seem." Ichizo paused and poked Yugi in the upper thigh, which Yugi flinched for that one. "Ah!" He nodded. "I refuse to say anything till we run some tests. I will order an MRI and a CT scan today on Yugi's spin." He began to write down in Yugi's chart with the pen he just used. "It seems that we might have some swelling in the spine, which is causing Partial Paralysis. But until I get the results back, I can not say for certain." He looked at Yugi and smiled. "It'll be okay. I am going to go call the radiologist and get you schedule in today. Until then, take it easy. Listen to your body." With that he left the room.

"Oh man!" Joey fell back into a chair, that was conveniently behind him.

"Oh Yugi." Solomon put his hand back on Yugi's, but he pulled away, causing the old man to sigh sadly.

"My legs." Yugi hugged himself tight, staring down at the blanket that once again covered his legs. "They are there, right?" He reached for the blanket. But Yami grabbed his hand.

"Aibou." He said softly. "They are there." He sighed. "Don't do this to yourself okay?" He reached for Yugi's face but pulled back.

"I can't feel my legs!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell into Yami's arms and began to cry. The Pharoah, suprised at first, didn't know what to do. But finally he was able to wrap his arms around Yugi and hold him, rubbing his back, comforting him. "My legs." Yugi coughed out between cries.

A few hours went by and Yugi had been taken back to get some tests done. Joey had left to go home leaving Solomon and Yami in Yugi's room, waiting for his return. "Grandpa?" Yami spoke softly.

"Yes my boy." Solomon put his book down and looked at the Pharaoh.

"He was using his legs when we were in my soul room." He scrunched his face together. "How can he be able to use his legs one way but not the other?"

"Many things can be the reason. His soul knows that he has legs, so he uses them. Or it could be a very temporary thing where his body reminds him to use them." Solomon sighed sadly. "It could also be that it was a memory thing."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Yugi did say he felt them tingling, but they aren't responding to him." Yami looked to the ceiling, closing his eyes, he began to rub his face with his hands. "I feel so useless!" He groaned.

Solomon stood up and walked over to him. "How many times do I have to tell you, you aren't useless." He smirked. "You have saved Yugi's life more than once."

"But I am the reason his life was put in danger." Yami added.

"But you also are the reason he is here. He has friends, he is braver, tougher."

"Did you just see him grandpa?" Yami interrupted. "He is a broken man and it's my fault!"

"How?" Solomon got stern.

"He can't even walk because of me!" Yami stood up and looked at the older man in front of him. "They wanted to steal the puzzle because it's worth something to someone. Yugi is braver, brave enough to fight them, and it ended up with him losing his legs!" He was shouting not realizing that Yugi had returned.

"It's not your fault." He said softly, he was groggy from the medication they gave him.

Yami's jaw dropped and he turned to look at Yugi. "Aibou."

"Why are you always trying to put the blame on you? Did you ever wonder that maybe I was ok with all this?" Yugi sighed, he was brought back to the bed by a nurse and helped onto it. He had a look of frustration since he felt so helpless. Once situated he looked at Yami once again. "I almost got rid of the puzzle once. I put it in a box and took it to the beach. I was going to throw it."

"What?" Solomon and Yami both said at the same time.

"I didn't though!" Yugi said softly, sleep taking over his body. "I was afraid of what was happening to me, but at the same time I felt peace. Love. Warmth. Like I was able to do things, so I took it home and stared at it till I passed out."

Yami sighed. "Oh Yugi. I didn't know that."

"That's because I didn't want you to know. I choose to keep the puzzle, Pharaoh. Because I wanted to go through whatever was in store for me. Including people trying to take it and not just your enemies. But enemies of this world, robbers, gang members, murders. You can't protect me forever! I can protect myself, but please, let me protect you too."

Yami walked over to Yugi's bed and sat down. "Aibou, I don't mean you can't protect yourself. I meant that I feel like a failure when I see you get hurt. I just want to be able to protect you, because, well." Yami paused and bit his lip, not knowing if now was the right time to speak such words.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?"

"Yes, Aibou?" He smiled.

"You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I am who I am, because of you. Thank you for helping me become the Yugi I know I can be." Yugi smiled, his eyes began to close. "With or without my ability to walk."

Yami blinked, shock on his face. "Yugi," He reached for Yugi's face, cupping it in his hands. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me too."

Yugi smiled slightly, his eyes full closed. He began to let sleep take over, snuggling into the hands that were on his face. "Please stop blaming yourself."

"I will do my best." Yami replied. He helped Yugi lay back in the bed and tucked him in. "Get some rest." The last words that came out of Yugi's mouth were inaudible and Yami just smiled, knowing that sleep had taken over for the young boy, no, young man.

Solomon watched the boys interacted and he had a smile on his face. " _Ah, young love._ " He said to himself. " _Well I suppose it's ancient love._ " He laughed out loud at his joke.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked looking over at him.

"Oh nothing!" He smiled as he sat back down to read his book.

The doctor came a couple hours later and began to explain what they discovered. "So it does appear that Yugi has some swelling in his spine, which is causing his paralysis. Based off what the MRI showed us, he will feel his legs on and off. Until the swelling goes away, he will not be able to really use his legs like he once was able to." Ichizo looked at the chart. "We won't be releasing him till he does at least one to two days of physical therapy. We want to get him on his legs and see if he will require a wheelchair or a walker."

"Do you know when he will get to go home?" Yami asked the doctor.

"Most likely in the next couple days. I don't think he will be walking out of here but I think a couple days of bed rest may help the swelling and than we can see what may need to be done from there." Dr. Ichizo smiled and looked at Yugi who was still sleeping in bed.

"Like more surgery?" Yami gave the doctor a concern look.

Ichizo nodded. "Yes that is possible. During surgery they closed up all they could, but there was some damage that went unnoticed. Between that damage and his spinal cord swollen, he will need to go back under. But we want to see if he can start walking again before we touch his spine."

"Thank you so much doctor. We appreciate all that you have done so far." Solomon smiled as the doctor turned and walked out. "Now we just gotta get Yugi on his feet."

"Easier said than done. Yugi is scared to death." Yami sighed and sat down on the bed.

"That's where you come in." Solomon smirked. "Obviously the puzzle gave you a body for a reason. Maybe Yugi needs your support in this manner." He looked at the Pharaoh. "Besides he can't get you to Egypt with no working legs."

"You know if Yugi wasn't hurt, I almost thought of just going to Egypt myself." Yami gave Solomon a sad smile. "When I imagine saying good bye to him, it hurts so much. Maybe if I just went alone." He sighed. "But I don't think the puzzle is going to let me do that. Besides, I could never just up and leave Yugi like that."

"I know." Solomon had walked over and placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. "You love him too much."

Yami, who did not hear or realize what Solomon had said, sighed contently. "Yes, I do. He needs me right now." Solomon smirked, waiting for the Pharaoh to realize what had been said. "What!?" Yami snapped his head up to Solomon.

"I can see it in your eyes." Solomon chuckled. "You love him a lot, don't you?"

Yami looked down to the ground. "I do." He sighed. "I think I have broken a great rule though."

Solomon blinked. "Great rule?"

Yami chuckled. "I have seen plenty of movies. The dead is not allowed to fall in love with the living." He smiled sadly, looking at Solomon. "I of course, did."

"As far as I saw, there was no rules in your tomb nor on the puzzle's box." Solomon waved his hand in the air. "I think you would be perfectly fine." He winked. "Besides, I think Yugi might actually agree with you."

Yami shook his head fast. "I highly doubt Yugi shares the same feelings. Besides, he has Tea."

"Ah yes. That little crush." Solomon put his hand on his chin. "When was the last time he mentioned it to you? I haven't heard about her in that way or another in a while."

Yami blinked. "Actually no. He hasn't."

"There ya go! That means you gotta tell him!' Solomon slapped the Pharaoh's back and laughed. "My grandson is going to be marrying royalty!"

"I'm not royalty!" Yami huffed. "Besides, that still doesn't prove anything. Right now I think it's best we focus on getting Yugi through the next couple days of therapy and hope he can come home." He looked back at Yugi who still laid in bed asleep.

"You're right." Solomon sighed. "I think I am going to head home and take a shower. Do you need anything, Yami?" He asked as he gathered his belongs.

"Actually, I would like it if you could bring a game for me and Yugi to play. In his closet is a small red box, it has some duel monster cards. They are decks me and Yugi built together. Maybe he will want to duel." He smirked. "It would be our first duel against each other."

"I can do that. I will be back in a couple hours." Solomon walked out of the room with a smile.

Yami sighed. He was once again alone in the hospital room. Yugi laid asleep, drugged up by the medicine they gave him during his MRI. His thoughts were captured by the events that lead up to all this. It was his idea to go for a walk, it was his idea to go to the park, it was he who did not see the men before they got Yugi, it was the puzzle they wanted, which was his doing for Yugi to have it. Yes he was able to get Yugi to the hospital, but other than that, if Yugi didn't have the puzzle he would have been safe. " _I'm sorry, aibou._ " Yami sighed and crawled into the bed next to Yugi. He was missing the sensation of being close to him, he put his arm over Yugi's chest and held him close. "I love you." He whispered into Yugi's ear before sleep took over him.

" _I love you too._ "


	4. Struggle

**_Hi there everyone! It's Megan! I just wanted to add a couple author notes to this chapter._**

 ** _1\. I had a different chapter going for this however my computer did not properly save the file and I ended up having to rewrite the whole chapter. Thus causing me to forget what I originally wanted and have this._**

 ** _2\. This was proofread by HakusSpiritMaiden and she also is the one who helped write the scene after therapy between Yugi and Yami._**

 ** _3\. I want to give a big shout out to you all who are reading! Seriously I appreciate it. This chapter is long because I couldn't figure out where to end, so much needed to be told._**

 ** _Now please enjoy the chappy and review, critique, yell at me, tell me you love it or hate it! PLEASE! I love seeing reviews, back in the old days of FF authors wouldn't even add a chapter unless then had at least a certain amount of reviews. So please let me know what you think or what you think I need to change. I get better when you tell me what I did wrong. T_T Enjoy! ^_^_**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Yugi groaned looking at the table in front of him. "You won again?" He sat back and sighed.

"You almost had me!" Yami smiled looking at Yugi. They both sat on the bed with a table in between them. They had been playing Duel Monsters most of the morning. Yugi's grandpa decided to open the shop today and gave the boys time alone.

"Yeah but you had that trap for a while. You knew what I was going to do didn't you?" Yugi looked back at Yami with a half smile, half frown on his face.

"No! I swear!" Yami put his hands up in defense. "When I drew that I thought it would come in handy so I placed it down. I honestly thought you would use Magical Space Typhoon on it."

"I would have if I would have drawn the darn thing." Yugi giggled flipping through his deck. "Go figures it was the third to last card."

"Yeah that's how it works when we aren't playing to save the world." Yami chuckled at Yugi who had closed his eyes and laid his head back on the bed.

"Pharaoh?" He spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what will happen to us?" Yugi sighed, refusing to look at the man in front of him.

"What do you mean, Aibou?" Yami gathered up both their decks and put them away, waiting for Yugi to respond.

"I mean, you have your own body." Yugi pointed to the former spirit, still not looking. "While I have no use of my legs." He sighed heavily.

"As of now we start therapy and get those legs working again." Yami stood up from the bed and stretched. "You didn't eat your breakfast." He noticed the tray on the bigger table.

"I wasn't hungry." Yugi sat himself up, he struggled getting his upper half to move while his lower half did not. He became heavier than he realized. "Besides when you woke me up this morning and said you had our decks, I had to duel you!" He smiled real big. "That was the first time we ever dueled against each other."

"Yes and you were a great opponent. In fact, I believe you are my best one yet." Yami walked over and got the tray and placed it on the little table in front of Yugi.

"I lost ten times, in a row." Yugi giggled.

"Hey but you almost beat me that last time. You had my life points down to fifty. Also you had me under three hundred the other nine duels. I haven't sweat like that since my duel with," Yami paused. He was bringing bad memories and didn't want that. He was enjoying his time with Yugi, he didn't want nor need bad thoughts.

"Dartz?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami shook his head. "Here eat. You need to get your strength up so we can get through therapy." Yami opened the tray and revealed two plates, one had a big slice of breakfast sausage, a omelet, and a biscuit. The other plate had two slices of bacon and an orange. A mini bottle of water and a cup of apple juice also was on the tray.

"What about you?" Yugi asked as he picked up his fork. "Are you going to eat?"

"No I am fine." Yami smiled. "I ate when grandpa brought me our decks." He sat down on the chair that sat near Yugi's bed.

"That was last night though." Yugi sighed, he began to cut his sausage up.

"I am fine." Yami sighed. He rested his arm on the chair and placed his chin in his hand. He closed his eyes and relaxed, he was tired. Though he took a nap while grandpa was gone yesterday, he didn't sleep much that night. He kept watching Yugi, fear of Yugi waking up forgetting his legs didn't move flooded his thoughts. He had dreamt that Yugi tried to stand up and fell face first, hurting himself even more.

"Well now that you have a body, you need to eat too. It's no longer me for us both, you have to fend for yourself." Yugi finished cutting up his food and placed the sausage, half the omelet, and the bacon on the other plate. "Here ya go." He smiled handing it over to Yami.

Yami opened his eyes and smiled. "I am fine, you eat it." Yugi nodded his head and reached the plate out further. Sighing Yami went ahead and took the plate, Yugi wasn't going to give in until he ate.

"Thank you!" Yugi smiled and began to eat his food, he had turned the tv on for some background noise. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Yami take a bite of the food. Before he realized Yami was almost devouring the meal. He turned his attention back to his food.

Yami finished his plate of food before Yugi, he didn't realize how hungry he actually was. He couldn't remember that last time he had the desire to be hungry, after all he has, had, been dead for thousands of years. He had no need for food at all. Sometimes Yugi would swap places with him and allowed Yami to eat a bite or two of something, mainly to get his opinion on the item. Now he knew he needed to eat, drink, sleep. This was all old but yet new to the Pharaoh of Egypt.

Yugi finished his meal and covered the tray back up, pushing the small table away he turned the tv off. "Yami." He spoke softly.

"Hm?" The Pharaoh responded. He had placed his plate down and had his eyes closed.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to say your name. Or well, your fake name." Yugi scratched his cheek lightly.

"It's still a name and honestly I prefer a name over Pharaoh." Yami opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. "I know I am a Pharaoh, but I am not the pharaoh anymore. Memories or not, that title doesn't belong in this time frame." He sat up a little bit, once again stretching. He wasn't getting comfortable in any positions he put himself in.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked more in a question than a form of getting the Pharaoh's attention.

"That nickname holds dear to me. Though I do not believe I am the other Yugi, I know why you call me that." Yami chuckled. "Pharaoh, Yami, Mou Hitori no Boku, you call me whatever you like." He smiled at Yugi.

"Yami means darkness. You're not dark, but like I told you before, Yami and Yugi sounds really good together." Yugi swayed his shoulders back and forth and grinned big.

"You're a funny character, Aibou." Yami used his nick name he had for Yugi.

Yugi shuddered and felt a twitch in his chest. Though Yami had called him that time and time again, this time was different. Actually seeing Yami, face to face, it made Yugi shiver in excitement. That word, partner, it meant a lot more than just a word to Yugi. It brought joy to his heart. He couldn't explain the feelings, just that he was happy.

"Yugi are you cold?" Yami asked, noticing Yugi shudder. He went to stand up when the door opened.

A nurse walked in. "It's time for your PT." She said with a big smile, she had brought a wheelchair and was there to escort Yugi to physical therapy. She was wearing the normal pink uniform that all the nurses wore, her hair was bright red and her eyes were as green as the grass it seemed.

"Already?" Yugi moaned looking at the time. The nurse nodded. "Can Yami come?" He asked quickly.

"Oh of course. Your boyfriend is more than welcome!" The nurse grinned and walked up to the bed.

Yami and Yugi's eyes both went wide. A blush formed on Yami's face. "Oh no, he's not my boyfriend." Yugi said quickly, waving his hands in the air defensively. The blush went away and Yami frowned, that hurt a lot more than he thought it would. "We are just really good friends?"

"Oh, well either way, you two are cute together. I been hearing you play games all morning." The nurse went to help Yugi out of bed when Yami stopped her.

"Please let me. When he get's home I will have to do it anyway." He had grabbed her arm and than let it go.

"Of course." The nurse smiled.

Yugi looked at the nurse and at Yami. "I really don't want help." He frowned.

"You need it, just until you can feel your legs again." Yami smiled and helped move Yugi's legs to dangle off the bed. He than sat down on the bed next to him, he wrapped his right arm around his upper back and Yugi responded by putting his left arm around Yami's shoulders. "Ready?" Yami asked.

Yugi just nodded, he knew he wasn't strong enough, but it still didn't feel nice that the Pharaoh had to help him stand up. He knew how to do it, why wasn't his legs responding. Yugi was standing before he knew it, Yami had lifted him up and began to turn him into the wheelchair. Once he was sitting Yugi looked up at Yami. "Thank you." He said with a sad smile.

"In time, aibou, you will be walking. When that happens, I will let you carry me, okay?" Yami winked.

"Are you sure you two aren't together?" The nurse giggled and pushed Yugi out of the room, Yami following close behind. Neither of them answered.

Upon arriving to the therapist's office, they were greeted by a young man. He looked to be about twenty six, had brown eyes and a mix of blonde and red hair. He reached his hand out and greeted them. "Hello! You must be Yugi." He smiled.

Yugi reached out and shook the man's hand. "Yes I am."

"Are you going to take care of these boys, Mr. Shugo?" The nurse smiled at the man in front of them.

"I will. Don't you worry." Mr Shugo returned the smile. She had turned and walked off before he could ask a question.

"And who may I ask are you?" Shugo turned to Yami with curiosity in his eyes.

"The name's Yami." The Pharaoh said proudly, he wanted to carry the name Yugi gave him with pride. "I am a friend of Yugi's."

Shugo raised his eyebrows. "You must be one caring friend to be with Mr. Yugi during this hard time."

"Yes, indeed." Yami smiled and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Well Yugi, today is going to be simple. We are going to start off by seeing what you can and can't do. Does that work for you?" Shugo had a chart and looked it over as he spoke.

Yugi nodded. "Yes."

"Well than come on over here to this table." Shugo turned on his heel and began walking to a near by table. There was a ton of equipment in the room the boys founds themselves in. Weights, exercise bikes, and tables filled the room quickly. Yami pushed Yugi in the wheelchair over to where Shugo was at. "I didn't tell you, but I will be your physical therapist, PT, as we call it."

"I figured as much. Do you need me on the table?" Yugi asked pointing to the table.

"Yes. Here let me." Before he could finish his sentence and before Yugi was able to object, he was picked up and laid on his back. "There we go." Shugo smiled.

"Okay now what?" Yugi asked, confused by all this.

"Well for now Yugi. I am going to take one leg each and push it towards you, okay?" Yugi nodded. "That is going to show me what your muscles are doing, if you can resist, please do and tell me. I need to know what is going on as well. To get your legs back in shape, we need to work together. Got it?"

Yami rolled his eyes, a hint of jealousy. " _Work together? Why does Yugi have to' work together' with the man who is suppose to help him._ " "You got this Yugi." He nodded towards Yugi and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Yugi smiled and closed his eyes, he waited till he felt something, anything. But he felt nothing. Shugo picked up Yugi's left leg and was pushing it towards his chest. Yugi saw his knee and then it was gone. He didn't feel that and couldn't resist it, though he did try. "Nothing." He frowned.

"It's ok. We will keep going till you feel something, got it?" Shugo did Yugi's left leg twice more and than moved to his right leg. Yugi didn't feel any of it and was beginning to get hopeless. "Okay I got another idea to try today. It's to check your resistance." Shugo picked Yugi's left leg and placed his foot in his palm. "Okay now Yugi on the count of three I want you to take all your strength and pushed your foot into my hand, okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Okay. I will try."

"That's all I ask of you." Shugo smiled. "One, two, three." With that Yugi focused on pushing his leg into the hand, but nothing happened. He kept telling his leg to push the hand away, he saw the hand, he saw the foot, he knew they could, but they just wouldn't move. He sighed. "It's okay. Let's do the right foot." Shugo switched legs. "One, two, three."

Yugi closed his eyes and went to push his leg into the hand once more and this time, he felt something. "Wait." He whispered.

"Yes, I felt that." Shugo smiled really big. "Good job! Try again." Shugo kept his position.

Yugi pushed into his right leg again which caused it to twitch. Yugi went to push a little hard but instead it just fell. "Oh man!" Yugi groaned, closing his eyes.

"No Yugi! That is awesome! Your leg should not have fallen unless you moved it from my grip." Shugo smiled down at Yugi who sat on the table. "I got to take a quick note, I will be right back."

Yami helped Yugi sit up and smiled. "So proud of you!" He smiled big.

"I actually felt my right leg, but when I went to do it again, the feeling was gone." Yugi sighed looking at his legs.

"Okay we got one more thing the doctor wants us to do, it's simple but it's big. Are you ready?" Shugo had returned and was holding some paperwork. Yugi nodded. "Okay let's get you over to these bars." He helped Yugi back to the wheelchair and took him to the bars that were located to the left of the room.

"What are you going to be doing?" Yami asked as he followed behind them.

"We are going to have Yugi try to walk." Shugo smiled and put the brakes on the wheelchair. "What I am going to have you do Yugi is hold onto these bars, one on each side of you. I will help you stand up and than you put as much pressure on your legs are you can. If you can take a step, do so. It's all about upper body strength, but we are also going to tell your body. 'Hey, there are legs here'." He helped Yugi into a standing position and showed him where to place his hands, after that he let go. "Ok Yugi, do what you know you can do. Listen to your body."

Yugi swallowed hard and nodded. He allowed his feet to lay flat on the ground, he didn't feel them. He held himself up the best he could, but he began to shake. Yugi was known for many things, but upper body strength was not one of them. He decided to try and take a step with his right leg but before he knew it he had lost his grip and fallen face first.

"Aibou!" Yami called out and reached out to catch Yugi, but was too late. He knelt down and placed his hand on Yugi's back.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Yugi pulled away, tears were falling from his face. "I hate this! I don't want to be like this!"

"Yugi." Yami spoke softly.

Shugo came to Yugi's side. "You got to get in your chair Yugi, let's get you back to your room." After confirming Yugi was not harmed, at least physically. He helped Yugi into his wheelchair.

"Thanks." Yugi said softly, wiping the tears from his face.

"It's no problem. This isn't the worst, Yugi. I needed to see what you can't do and you showed me. It will get better. Please don't give up." Shugo spoke kindly to Yugi as he wheeled him back to his room, Yami followed behind them, keeping his head down the entire time. Yugi had so much defeat in his eyes, once again Yami couldn't help but blame himself. "Alright Yugi. You get some rest, we got one more session tomorrow and then you will be going home. I am going to get some at home ideas for you ready." He turned and looked at Yami. "You take care of him." With that Shugo left.

Yami walked over to Yugi's bedside. "Aibou."

"I'm never going to walk again." Yugi sighed.

Yami frowned and placed a hand on the hospital blankets. "Yugi, I don't know whether you will walk again or not." He had to pause, seeing the color drain from Yugi's face, but quickly spoke again, "but no matter what happens, you'll pull through this."

"How can you be sure?" The expression on the younger one's face was drained of hope as he rested his hands on the blankets that covered his legs, frowning when he couldn't feel that. Yami tenderly rested a hand above Yugi's, who didn't seem to notice the touch, and looked into his amethyst eyes. Those eyes so afraid, so vulnerable, that it made the former spirit want to reach out and hold his other self as they'd done in the soul room. He wanted to squeeze Yugi until every broken piece, physical and mental, was back in their proper place.

"You've pushed through many challenges along our journey and even before our journey began together." Yami spoke softly as he kept gaze, "you have beaten the odds and triumphed through so much. Defeating Pegasus, Marik, and by helping me fight the darkness in my heart."

"Only because I had your help and because you needed to see you weren't evil."

"And I will continue to help you, but you made it through because you pursued. And I am proud of you." He smiled looking straight into Yugi's eyes, trying to connect like they once did.

Yugi's cheeks blossomed a rosy red, he also realized where his hands were and finally noticed Yami's hand on top of his. He smiled and intertwined their fingers together. "Thank you, Pharaoh."

"No, thank you. Everything I am, I have, is because of you. You're the bravest person I have ever known." Yami reached for Yugi's face with his free hand. "You have taught me so much." Yami leaned in, this was the moment he was going to take. Yugi didn't move but he did close his eyes, waiting for whatever was coming. Yami knew it was now or never, he was going to kiss Yugi, even if it was just once.

"Hey guys!" Joey called out when the door slammed open.

Yami pulled away and straightened himself out. Yugi's eyes opened and blinked, coming out of the trance he was in. Both of their faces were deep red, embarrassment and shock written all over their face.

"Did we interupt something?" Tristan looked back and forth at both boys.

"No." Yugi cleared his throat.

"We just got back from therapy." Yami stood up from the bed. "Actually I think I am going to go for a walk. Seeing as you all are here."

Yugi grabbed Yami's sleeve. "Yami." He spoke softly. "You don't have to go."

He smiled at Yugi. "I need to. I need some time alone." Yami walked towards the door but was again stopped. "Tristan." He said sternly.

"Listen man. I'm sorry for the way I been treating you." Tristan took his hand off Yami's shoulder. "I have been a real dick and I am sorry."

"Yeah you have been." Yami kept a straight face. "I already live with plenty of guilt in my life, I don't need someone reminding me."

"You're right, man. I shouldn't have said it, especially when you still had fresh scars." Tristan sighed and bowed his head. "Please could we start over." He reached his hand out to Yami. "The name's Tristan."

Yami stared at the hand for a minute and smiled. "You don't need to do that." He took the hand. "Tristan, I am known as the nameless Pharaoh, but you can call me, Yami." He smiled.

Tristan looked Yami in the eyes and smiled back. "Have a good walk, Yami."

"Thank you." Yami closed the door behind him. He needed some air, he needed to be alone. He walked down the hallways and found the elevators, beyond that he found the exit. He left the hospital, tears falling from his face. "Yugi." He sighed as he walked down the street, not knowing where his feet would take him.


	5. Home

Joey stared at the door that had just closed. "Dude what happened to him?" He asked as he sat next to Yugi on the hospital bed.

"I yelled at him." Yugi sighed.

"For what?" Tea asked sitting on the chair near Yugi's bed.

"It wasn't meant to be directed at him, but I told him to leave me alone. During therapy I fell and over reacted when he tried to help me." Yugi looked at his friends.

"Ah that sucks, Yug." Joey sighed and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "He knows you didn't mean it, he has been in the hospital just as long as you have. Let him have a walk, he'll come back."

"Yeah he can't stay away from you forever." Tristan chuckled.

"He wouldn't." Tea added with a smile.

"Thanks guys! I appreciate it." Yugi smiled at them all, they always knew how to cheer him up. "How's school?"

"Boring." Tristan and Joey said at the same time, which caused a big laugh from Yugi. "It's the usual." Tristan spoke.

"Homework?" Yugi groaned.

"Yep." Tea pulled her backpack off her back and pulled out papers. "This is all for you, I'm going to drop it off at the shop when I leave. You don't need this here."

"The teachers are hoping you just get better, they don't seem worried about a bunch of stupid school work." Joey rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to get behind though, Joey!" Yugi reached for the papers in Tea's hand. "I would hate to have to repeat next year." He groaned.

"Yugi's got a point." Tristan chimed in.

"So please hand them here." He reached for the papers again, Tea sighed and handed them over. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey is this you deck?" Joey asked noticing the box on the table.

Yugi nodded. "Yes it is. Well it's both our decks. We each made one." He smiled as he saw Joey pick up the cards.

"Wait so you and the Pharaoh each have your own decks?" He asked confused, flipping through the cards.

"Yes. The deck you see usually us use is Yami's. He made that with blood, sweat, and tears." Yugi put his hand behind his head and laughed. "Mine is silly, but Yami said it was a good strategy, so I kept it."

"Have you guys dueled?" Tristan asked. "I mean before you two split apart?"

Yugi shook his head. "We've tried but we couldn't keep our moves to our selves. You see, our mind link, its hard to turn off when you are concentrating on every little detail." Yugi went to reach for the puzzle around his neck, but it was gone. He forgot Yami was wearing it, he never asked for it back.

"Weird. This whole sharing body thing is confusing." Tristan sighed and sat down on the last available chair in the room.

"It is, but we got used to it." He smiled.

"How did going to the bathroom work?" Joey blinked.

"Uhm easy, I went to the bathroom."

"No I mean, like privacy wise." Joey was putting away the decks as he nodded towards under his belt line.

"Okay, I don't need to hear this." Tea covered her eyes, blushing.

"In short and sweet answer. It was fine. He respected my privacy and I was able to shower and use the restroom as I pleased. If it wasn't for the puzzle or the feeling of heaviness in the back of my head, I wouldn't have known he was there." Yugi nodded to Tea, who put her hands back in her lap.

"Heaviness?" She asked.

"Yeah, kinda like a bad headache but it doesn't hurt. Just that weird feeling that someone is behind me, but not literally behind me. I haven't felt that sensation the last couple of days, though."

"That's because he isn't there right?" Tristan spoke.

"I guess so. I kinda miss it, I miss knowing he is there. Knowing he is okay." Yugi scoffed. "Sounds silly doesn't it?"

The three friends nodded. "Not at all." Tea said smiling.

"You guys share a connection, it totally makes sense you miss it." Joey smiled.

"It's going to be weird seeing you two like this, but I can adjust." Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know how long this will last or what it all means. But I appreciate you all accepting him."

"We never not accepted him, it's just weird to see him and you at the same time." Tea gave a small grin.

"Whatever happens, happens. That's what I have learned since meeting the Pharaoh." Yugi sighed. "So let's enjoy him while we can."

"Yeah!" Joey, Tristan, and Tea all said at the same time.

* * *

Yami never really looked up while he walked, he did eventually look to see where he was. He stared at the store in front of him, he ended up walking to the game shop. Yugi's home, his home. He sighed and walked inside. "Welcome to the Kame Shop!" Solomon greeted him and then smiled big once seeing it was Yami. "Oh!"

"Hey grandpa." Yami walked up to t he counter and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Solomon asked as he sat back down in his chair behind the counter.

"Well I was just going for a walk and I some how ended up here." Yami crossed his arms and leaned against the counter top. "I guess it's the most familiar place I remember."

Solomon nodded. "Yeah the hospital is only a block from Yugi's school, you probably took the route he takes to and from school daily." He smiled and looked at Yami. "Why did you need a walk, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I needed to clear my head." Yami sighed and looked down at the counter top, it was see through glass. Inside it was some games, older games, that were rare and very expensive. "I almost kissed Yugi."

"You did?" Solomon gave him a wide grin. "Wait, almost?"

"Yeah Joey came in just before we did." Yami looked back up and gave him a sad smile. "I told you it isn't meant to be."

"Well shoot!" Solomon shrugged his shoulders. "Did Yugi try to stop you?" He smirked leaning close to Yami who was still leaning on the counter top.

Yami recalled the moments leading up to it and nodded. "No, he just closed his eyes."

"Maybe he wanted it." Solomon raised his brows.

"I highly doubt it. I think if we did, he would have just pulled away." Yami sighed and straightened back up.

"You won't know till you try." Solomon sat up and came around to the front. He looked up at Yami and smiled. "You shouldn't have to hide it from Yugi. Even if he doesn't share the feelings, what he does have for you won't go away."

"That's my worse fear, bigger than rejection, is that our relationship will change for the worse." Yami sighed and looked up at the clock. "I've been gone for a while, I think I should head back soon."

"Before you go, I want to know how his therapy went."

"Oh!" Yami frowned. "It wasn't that good, Yugi fell. He felt his right leg for a brief moment but after that it just made him upset."

"He has to keep trying."

"He knows, it's just hard to remember in that moment of failure."

Solomon nodded once more. "Yes I agree."

"Grandpa could you point me in the direction of Burger World? I think I am going to go grab Yugi some real food." Yami smiled big thinking of what Yugi would say and do once he saw his favorite food in front of him.

Solomon chuckled. "He would love that. When you go out from here, head the way you came from. Pass the school, make a left, go down one block, cross the street and go down one more block. Take a left and it should be right there." Solomon smiled. "From there go back to the school and go left, straight shot to the hospital with a left for two blocks."

Yami smiled and headed for the door. "Thank you grandpa." He smiled and headed to Burger World.

* * *

Yugi frowned, it had been almost two hours since Yami left and though his friends had just left in the last twenty minutes, he still felt lonely. Usually Yami would be there, inside the puzzle, sharing a body with Yugi. So he would come out when Yugi was bored, they usually played a game or watched a movie. The Pharaoh was great at commentary, sometimes it bugged Yugi, but he still enjoyed it none the less. "I hope he's okay." Yugi sighed and the hospital door opened.

"Aibou." Yami smiled big peeking his head through the doorway. "Everyone gone?" He looked around the room.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi grinned wide, he didn't hide the fact that he was happy to see his other self. "Yeah they left a while ago."

"Good. I brought you something." Yami stepped inside and showed Yugi the bag of food he had brought.

"Burger World!" Yugi's smile got bigger, surprisingly.

Yami chuckled. "Yes, I thought a burger and fries would cheer ya up." He walked over to Yugi's bed and set up the food on the small, movable, table.

Yugi looked at the food in front of him, to some it looked like an ordinary cheeseburger and fries. But to Yugi, it was a cheeseburger with extra pickles and seasoned fries. "You know what I like?" Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled.

"Of course. You order the same thing every time you go." Yami crossed his arms and grinned. "Now you enjoy your meal."

Yugi sighed. "What about you?" He asked, afraid Yami wasn't eating again.

"I ate when I was there, waiting for your meal." He unfolded his arms and looked for the chair that had been at Yugi's bed side, once he found it he pulled it closer to the bed and sat down. "I ordered some chicken tenders and fries. I also had a root beer to go with it all." He noticed Yugi didn't fully believe him. "You know I don't like hamburgers."

"Yeah, you weirdo." Yugi laughed.

Yami chuckled. "I promise you, I ate." Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled. "Now please eat, it's getting cold."

Yugi nodded and began to eat. They had small talk while he did, mostly about what their friends did during their visit. Joey wanted to check out Yami's deck some more and Yugi told him no, so he complained the entire time. Tea helped him with some homework, he had two days worth of catching up. Tristan just sat down on the chair, that Yami was sitting in, and talked about random things. He also made fun of Joey multiple times. Once Yugi had finished eating he noticed that it was getting late. "Wow, time just flew by." He started to stretch his arms out and a yawn escaped his lips.

Yami chuckled but before he knew it, he was also yawning. "It sure did. We got an early day tomorrow."

"Therapy again?" Yugi asked sadly.

"Yes. It's your last one before you go home." Yami reached down and began to take his shoes off.

"Yami."

Yami looked up at the young boy, noticing he was looking down at his legs, or maybe just the bed this time. "What is it?" He asked.

Yugi sighed. "Why are you hiding the fact that you are laying in the bed with me?" He asked looking up at the man next to him.

Yami froze and shock was clear on his face. "I am sorry Yugi, it won't happen again." He finally spoke softly

"No! It's okay." Yugi reached out to him. "I don't mind at all. We've shared a body, a bed isn't a big deal. But wouldn't you want to to sleep in a bed by yourself, seeing as you haven't in a long time."

Yami smiled softly and shook his head. "No Aibou. It's the exact opposite. I can't stand being away from you." He had taken both his shoes off, and the placed the Millennium Puzzle on the table. He stood up. "You see," he than crawled into Yugi's bed, laying to the left of Yugi. "I have been tied to you for so long that it feels so cold when I am far. Being in that chair is fine, but further than that, it becomes new and unfamiliar. I am not used to it."

"I was just telling Joey about that today." Yugi smiled softly. "About how my head feels light. Not a dizzy light, but an empty light."

Closing his eyes, a smile appeared on Yami's face. "Aibou, it's silly for us to think we can't be apart. We don't need to rely on each other, twenty-four seven, but it's nice to come back to each other. Like now, it's dark, the day is over, we did our own things and now we are going to sleep." He draped his right arm over Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi chuckled. "Kinda like a married couple. We do our own thing such as work, clean, work." He chuckled again. "Than we come home and eat together and go to bed."

A blush formed on Yami's face. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He cleared his throat and stood up from the bed. "I forgot to turn the lights off." He walked over to the light switch and clicked it off, leaving the room dark. He walked back to the bed, slowly, and crawled back into bed with Yugi, this time trying not to hold onto him.

Yugi turned and placed his hand on Yami's chest. "I will walk again, Pharaoh." He said sternly, he grasped Yami's shirt tightly. "I made a promise to you, about getting your memories back and I won't break it just because of this."

Yami stared out at the darkness, he didn't know what to say. Yugi was stronger than he could ever be and that's one reason he loved him so much. Finally he sighed and spoke. "Thank you Yugi for reminding me what my heart needs."

Yugi blinked, confused by what he meant. "You're welcome." He said anyway, still confused he placed his head on his chest. Yami's heart beat inside his chest and Yugi smiled. "You have a heart."

The blush on Yami's face got deeper. "Uhm. I do for now." He managed to choke out.

"It's nice to hear it."

Yami swallowed hard and placed his arms around Yugi's body. There he laid on the bed, Yugi on top of him, slightly. His head rested on top of Yugi's, while Yugi's head and hand rested on his chest. They both just laid there, Yugi smiled the entire time, taking in Yami's breathing and heart beat while Yami just enjoyed the closeness he had with Yugi. " _I love you so much, Yugi._ " A single tear fell from Yami's right eye as sleep took over.

" _I love this feeling, of you holding me, of your heart beating in my ear. I don't want you to leave me._ " Yugi closed his eyes tight and tears fell from them, he too fell asleep quickly. Both boys were in the same position all night.

* * *

Solomon arrived early at the hospital. He received a call from Yugi's doctor, he needed to be there to sign paperwork for his release. They also were going over some at home procedures that needed to be discussed. He made it the door of Yugi's room, this would be the last time he entered it seeing as Yugi was going home today. He couldn't wait to tell the boys. He opened the door and looked over at the bed, what he saw brought a smile to his face. On the bed Yami and Yugi were snuggled into each other, Yami underneath Yugi, while Yugi rested his upper body on his body. Yugi remained covered up, from his waist down, while Yami was on top of the blankets. He chuckled. "They are so foolish." He walked over to the bed and stared at Yami. " _Though a mighty king, you still were just a teenager. You had feelings, emotions. You deserve to be happy._ "

Yami stirred, eyes opening. He looked around the room, his vision was a tad blurry from the sleep in his eyes still, but once he noticed the other man in the room, he jumped slightly. "Grandpa, you startled me." He sighed. He went to sit up when he felt the heaviness on his chest. He looked down and saw Yugi laying on top of him."It's not what it looks like." His face turned red.

Solomon chuckled. "Sure it isn't." He winked and crossed his arms. "What you two do is none of my concern."

Yami's face grew redder. "Seriously, that's not what happened." He adjusted himself and was able to get out from under Yugi. "To even apply that is absurd."

"Hey I'm not judging here." Solomon placed his hands in the air.

"We didn't have," Yami's face couldn't get another shade of red if he tried, but just as he was about to speak, a nurse came in.

"Good morning." She smiled brightly.

Yugi stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw the nurse, he recalled what she said. "Good morning." He felt cold, the warmth that he felt was gone. Not remembering much, he looked at the nurse. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yes it is. I am just going to take your temperature and blood pressure. After breakfast you have therapy and than the Dr. Ichizo and Mr. Shugo will be in to speak with you. Yugi, you're going home." She smiled brightly. She pulled out a blood pressure cup and began to wrap it on his arm.

"Really?" Yami's voice was filled with joy.

"I'm so happy to be getting out of here." Yugi sighed. He opened his mouth when the thermometer came close and waited to have it removed before speaking again. Once removed he sighed again. "Finally."

The nurse returned the smiles. "Everything looks good. Breakfast should be here in about thirty minutes. Eat up okay? You will need your strength." She walked out of the room after that.

"I go the call this morning from your doctor. He told me that I needed to be here for your therapy, since they will be going over everything." Solomon sat down in the chair next to Yugi's bed.

"I need out of this hospital." Yami spoke. "It's too depressing."

Yugi nodded. "Agreed, I am ready to get back to life." For a moment he forgot about his legs and tried to get up, only for them to not move when he sent the signal to them. "Well my new life that is." He sighed.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled. "We will get through this." Though he was tired of reassuring Yugi, he knew he needed them.

* * *

After breakfast Yugi went to therapy, he repeated the same things he did yesterday and once again got no where. After therapy Solomon and Yami went and met Yugi and Shugo in an office, Dr. Ichizo's office, the doctor that diagnosed Yugi's swelling in his spine. "Thank you everyone for coming to my office. I wanted to go over somethings but in a more private setting."

"We are all ears." Solomon spoke.

"Yugi." Dr. Ichizo looked at the young boy in the wheelchair. "The physical therapy is going well, from what I have heard and seen in your charts, but.." He frowned, glancing down at his papers, "it isn't enough. The swelling on your spinal cord is far more damaging than we first thought. We will most likely need to operate once more."

Yugi's eyes went wide. "I'm not going home?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"No, you are. You're body isn't ready for another surgery. But you will need one within the next month. So until than, I am sending you home. But you will have rules. You will need help." The doctor cleared his throat. "Help with things such as, private matters, using the restroom, taking a bath. No more showers, seeing as you can't stand. As well as walking. You can not walk on your own." He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to take in."

Yugi sat there, shock filled his face. He didn't realize how bad it was. "Doctor, I feel, uhm, my." He paused and bit his lip. " _This is embarrassing._ "

Ichizo nodded. "Yes that's great to hear. That's why the catheter was removed. It's a step in the right direction that this may not be permanent. I just don't want to get your hopes up that you will be walking next week."

Yami placed his hand over Yugi's and smiled. "We will take good care of him at home."

Ichizo smiled. "I know you will. Now Mr. Shugo it's your turn to explain what all Yugi needs to do." He sat back in his chair and smiled.

Shugo nodded. "Thanks." He passed out a copy of papers to everyone there. "These papers are instructions for you Yugi. They are exercises I want you to do at home, three times a day." He looked at everyone as they examined the papers. "One of them is what you were doing here, that's the holding your self up. You must do that one, put pressure on your legs. It's a great way to tell your spine that you need it to work. But please have someone with you, in case you were to fall." He winked at Yami who gave him a weird look. "The other two are simple. First I want you to do Doorway Stretches, with that you will for now sit in a chair, not your wheelchair, and sit up straight. Put your arms in a doorway and move your body outwards. Focusing mainly on your back muscles, hold for about thirty seconds. You see on the paper an example. The other one is called Kneeling Lumbar Flexion and that is where you will sit on your knees and heels, just like you would at a tradition tea ceremony. But I want you to move your hands down your thighs and lean forward till your upper body is straight out." He demonstrated. "Hold for about forty five seconds and come back up slowly."

"Will I be coming here for therapy as well?" Yugi asked.

"Yes you will. What we did yesterday and today is what we will be doing here. Until you can at least feel your legs, we need to keep those muscles strong." Shugo smiled. "Any questions?"

Yugi sighed. "Can I go home now?" He asked sadness in his voice and eyes.

Dr. Ichizo nodded. "Yes Yugi you can go home. I want you to return to normal life, however no school. Your grandfather here said he will be setting up where you get your lessons at home, at least until you are able to move around more comfortably." He pointed to the wheelchair. "That thing will not be easy to move around at first and you will want to learn how to use it at home before you take it to school."

Yugi nodded. "Understood." With that everyone shook hands and went their own way.

* * *

Yami had packed up most of their things before he went with Solomon to the office. There wasn't much that needed to be done, thankfully. "Okay, you ready?" He turned on his heels and looked at Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "I sure am. Oh wait." He slowly wheeled himself to the small table. "We almost forgot this." He picked up the puzzle and put it on. "Much better."

Yami noticed Yugi's smiled and frowned. "I forgot you're also used to wearing the puzzle. I'm sorry for hogging it." He walked over to Yugi and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No you are fine. I just missed it yesterday when you left." He chuckled. "I tried to reach for it a couple times."

Yami chuckled as well. "Well you wear it, it's yours after all. I gave up my rights over it a long time ago."

The nurse from earlier came in just as they had finished their conversation. "It's time to go." She walked over and turned the wheelchair around. "You ready to go home?" She asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

Yami grabbed the rest of what was left and followed behind them. " _So am I._ " He said to himself with a smile on his face.

Yugi was wheeled out of the hospital and smiled when the sun touched his face. "Freedom." He put his arms out.

The nurse looked down at Yugi. "I am for sure going to miss you."

"I will be back twice a week for therapy." Yugi smiled.

"I won't be there, but if you ever come looking for me. You know where I will be." She smiled and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. "Good bye Yugi and good luck." She turned on her heel and walked back into the hospital.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Grandpa laughed hard. "Us Mutos have a way with the girls." He said as he got into the taxi that had been waiting for them.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yeah of course they do." He had just put the stuff in the taxi's trunk and walked back over to Yugi. "Want help?" He offered his hand.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks." He took Yami's hand and with his help got into the vehicle, the driver was able to put the wheelchair in the back once folded properly. "Thanks again." He said when Yami got in and closed the door.

"No problem." Yami smiled and looked out the window as they began their drive home.

* * *

 **WOAH! That's my longest chapter ever! Sorry it was so long, I just had so much to fit in. But yay Yugi is finally going home! Next chapter will be all about Yugi settling in with the wheelchair and the assistance with going to the bathroom. Yeah it's going to be awkward for us all ^_^; but please R &R I enjoy the reviews! It motivates me, it really does lol. Also did any one catch the one sentence I used that is a canon one. If so tell me in the review section and I will give ya a shout out :D**


	6. Adjustment

**This is so over due! I am so sorry for the horrible wait on this guys! Life took over, but I promise you this story is continuing as well as my others. I been trying to figure out what type of format to write the next couple chapters as well as how OOC should I make Yugi. He needs to be OOC a little bit, but not too much. It's a struggle I have**

 **Shout out** **to my beta reader and awesome lady, HakusSpiritMaiden! She is like totally awesome and puts up with me so well!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the next chapter and hopefully I can get started on the next one soon! I got so many ideas I want to do and yet not enough time in the day, week, or year, to do it all T_T**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

A month had passed since Yugi was released from the hospital. He was adjusting the best he could to his new life without legs, without working legs to be exact. He had fallen often the first couple weeks, mostly because he wanted to be back on his feet, and any feeling he got gave him hope. Yugi just wanted to feel normal again, and even with the encouragement from his therapist, it didn't build any confidence for him. He didn't see any 'improvement', he just wanted to be 'normal' again, as normal as it got for him at least. Yet here he was still in a wheelchair and he still couldn't move his legs. "Dammit!" He groaned out loud.

Yami, who sat next to Yugi, jumped slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked turning to look at Yugi instead of the movie playing on the TV.

Yugi blinked, remembering where he was and what he was doing. Yami had asked if they could watch a movie, he wanted to just wanted to try and cheery Yugi up after physical therapy this morning. Yugi's therapist was trying to help him build some upper body strength, so that he could attempt to stand without the feeling from his waist down. Yugi was a weakling however and that was one of the most exhausting part of his therapy. "I'm fine." He said harshly.

"You sure?" Yami asked putting his hands on Yugi's lap. Ever since he got his own body, he had noticed he was touching Yugi at any chance he could get. On top of that they shared Yugi's room, and though Yami had a cot, he ended up in Yugi's bed most nights. Mainly due to the nightmares Yugi had. His feelings for Yugi continued to grow, which made the bitterness in Yugi's tone of voice, hurt even worse. He didn't once say he blamed Yami, but that didn't stop the ancient Pharaoh from blaming himself. "You can tell me anything, Aibou."

Yugi looked down at the hands in his lap. "I was just thinking to myself." He sighed.

"Yet you cursed out loud?"

"Yeah."

"You're making progress!" Yami squeezed Yugi's hands, smling. "Shugo has said that. You just got to take one step at a time."

"Except I can't take steps." Yugi snapped at the Pharaoh.

Yami flinched at the harshness in Yugi's voice. "That was wrong of me to say." He sighed, pulling his hands away from Yugi's.

Yugi looked over at his wheelchair. "I think I want to go to my room and work on some homework." Yami stood up and retrieved the chair. Yugi thankfully had learned to get in and out of the chair without a lot of help.

"Would you like me to push you there?" Yami asked with a soft smile. Yugi just nodded. "Okay." He began to walk out of the living room. Down the hallway, Yugi's room was the last door on the left. The other two doors were Solomon's room and a broom closet. Two doors on the right, one was for storage, the other was a spare room that they used for company. Once in Yugi's room, Yami helped him sit at his desk, he moved the wheelchair close to the desk where Yugi could reach it on his own. "Do you need anything else?" He asked as he walked over to the bed.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Aren't you suppose to be a king not a servant?" The words came out like venom and he just opened up a book and began to read, not looking at Yami at all.

Sitting on Yugi's bed, Yami frowned, looking down at the floor. " _Ouch._ " He sighed. "I'm going to go get us something to drink." He stood up and left before Yugi could protest with another snarky remark. " _I know he's struggling, but does he really have to be so mean to me._ " Yugi had been pretty snarky with the Pharaoh the last few days, it was starting to take a toll on him, and the attitude he was receiving from Yugi was getting worse. One side of him was wanting to ring Yugi's neck, the other side was wanting to just let Yugi rant and eventually he would get better.

Once in the kitchen Yami opened the fridge and grabbed a soda can, he also grabbed a small bowl that was in there. "Watermelon." Yami smiled big. "A small treat can't hurt." Closing the fridge, he walked over to the counter top and searched the cabinets for a mug. He knew his way around the kitchen as if he had lived there his entire life. In a way he had, Yugi shared his memories with him, so he knew what Yugi knew. Once he found a mug he began to warm up some water, he preferred coffee over soda. Though it was already afternoon, he felt he needed it.

Just as the water began to boil, Solomon walked into the kitchen. "Good afternoon Yami." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh!" Yami jumped startled. "Good afternoon." He turned and looked at Solomon and returned the smile. "How is the shop today?"

"Not too busy, thankfully." Solomon stretched and his back popped, causing him to cringe.

Yami walked over to him quickly. "Are you okay?" His voice concerned.

"Yeah, that happens all the time." He groaned.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I've noticed." He helped Solomon over to the table and got him in a chair.

"Thanks my boy." He groaned again.

"No problem." Yami returned to finish making the coffee. "Would you like a cup?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Why thank you." The old man flashed a smile and saw he was already pouring the water into the cup. When Yami brought over the two cups he sat down across from Solomon.

"Yugi's not doing well today." He sighed looking into the cup of black liquid in front of him. "He's pulling away from me."

Solomon took a sip and nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed he has been a little snappy at you."

"A little?" Yami groaned. "Every time I open my mouth, he's angry with me."

"He's adjusting Yami. He isn't used to needing this much help since he was 4." The old man chuckled. "He was fighting his mom then with just wanting to wipe himself."

Yami blushed. "I know all his memories, so I know that. I guess I just wasn't expecting him to fight me so much."

Solomon took another drink of his coffee and gave the Pharaoh a small glare. "Do you think if you were still sharing his body he would treat you like this?"

Taking a quick drink of coffee and then staring into the cup, he sighed. "I think he wouldn't be so distant from me."

"Because he would have no other choice?"

"Yeah. We seemed closer then. Now I feel like I can't get close enough. He's put up this wall and won't let me in." Yami took one big swig and finished his coffee.

"I don't think it's that he doesn't want you in, it's more he is afraid of what you think of him." Solomon sighed. "Yugi loves you, but he's most likely afraid of dragging you into something like this. After all, you are leaving eventually." His eyes flashed at Yami. "Right?"

Ignoring the look he got, Yami sighed with frustration. "What if you're wrong then? What if Yugi doesn't love me?" Yami shook his head. "I can't ruin the relationship we already have."

"It'd be ruined no matter what, once you get to Egypt." Solomon placed his elbows on the table, crossing his fingers in front of his mildly annoyed face. "So what's the point of this conversation?"

"What are you getting at?" The Pharaoh returned Solomon's glare with one of his own.

"Look at you." He pointed to the Pharaoh across from him. "You have a body."

"Yeah."

Solomon sighed. "Has it not crossed your mind once, Pharaoh?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Yami fought back a growl.

"Yes." Solomon replied sharply.

Yami gritted his teeth. "Everything both Yugi and I have gone through would just be in vein."

Solomon sighed once again. "That was before,"

Slamming his hands onto the table, Yami stood. "I know Solomon!" He shouted louder than he intended. "I thought this through and though it gives me butterflies in my stomach to even consider it," He bit his bottom lip, tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "I couldn't do that to Yugi."

"Couldn't what? Give him your heart? Your love?" Solomon questioned. "Isn't that all you want? Or is your memories more important than Yugi?"

Yami's eyes widened and before he knew it he was across the table, clutching Solomon's shirt in his hand. Through gritted teeth he said. "Don't you **ever** say that to me again! Nothing is more important to me than him. **Nothing!** "

"What you are two doing!?" Yugi shouted. "Get your hands off my grandpa!"

Yami was trying to catch his breath. "Aibou?"

Glaring, Yugi huffed. "Let him go!"

Yami let go and took a couple steps back. "I'm sorry, grandpa."

"No you don't get to call him that!" Yugi wheeled himself into the kitchen. "He isn't your grandpa and you're not his grandson." He placed his hand on Solomon's back. "Are you okay?"

"Yugi." The hurt in Yami's voice was blunt, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I'm fine. We were just discussing some things." Solomon looked at Yugi and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Yugi glared at his counter part. "I know you can." He smiled at his grandpa. "But I worry. Especially since I can't help you in the shop anymore. You must be tired." He saw out of the corner of his eye that Yami had walked out of the kitchen. "What were you guys arguing about?"

Solomon sighed. "Nothing important."

"You mentioned me. I think it's important."

"Yugi, my boy. It's not my place to talk to you about it. You will have to ask the Pharaoh." Solomon stood up and went over to the sink, placing his cup in it. "I'm sorry I can't discuss it with you."

Yugi frowned. "I get it." He stared at the doorway that led out of the kitchen. He than heard a door slam and his grandpa sigh behind him.

"He needs time. He's confused."

"About what?" Yugi asked, furrowing his brows.

"Hopefully he will tell you that soon, my boy." Solomon had walked over to Yugi and put his hands on the wheelchair. "Let's get you back in your room, you need to finish that homework." He winked and Yugi gave him a small smile.

* * *

Having grabbed his jack and slamming the door behind him, Yami left the house, needing to get away from the situation he just caused. He walked down the street as quickly as he could, not knowing where he was going, just knowing he needed air. " _I can't believe it!_ " He said to himself. " _I can't believe I grabbed Solomon and threatened him! The man who has opened his home to me. I attacked him."_ He gritted his teeth. " _All because of what? Being told I am wrong for thinking the way I am?_ " He sighed. "Am I wrong?" He asked out loud. "Maybe I can be with Yugi. Maybe my memories aren't that important. But what about all that we have been through? Just to get this close." He let out a shaky sigh and clenched his fists tightly. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" A voice behind him spoke.

For the third time today, Yami was startled. He clutched his right hand over his heart and turned around to see that Tristan was the one who spoke. "You startled me."

Tristan laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "What are you scared of?" He repeated once more.

Yami sighed and looked down at the ground. "It's nothing to worry about." He lied.

"You look pretty upset to me." Tristan took a couple steps towards his friend. "You can tell me. I won't judge ya." He placed his hands on Yami's shoulders. He felt them shaking. "Dude, you okay?"

Yami looked back up at his friends, tears falling from his eyes. "I love Yugi so much and I'm just so confused by all of this." He sobbed. "My body, his legs, my memories. I don't know what it all means!" He clenched his jaw closed, fighting back the sobs that laid within him.

Tristan pulled his friend close, letting him cry into his chest. "For once, we all are on the same page."

Yami just stood there and cried into Tristan's chest, not moving at all. People walked by and took glances, but no one stopped for long. After he had calmed down some, Yami pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry." He spoke, clearing his throat.

Tristan just grinned. "Don't be. Sometimes we all need a little cry." He looked at his friend who was still wiping his face and eyes. "Or a big cry."

Yami sighed. "I guess you know now as well."

"It was obvious after what happened in America. You didn't cry for Joey or Mai, but you cried for Yugi. It sorta screams." Tristan raised his hand in the air. "I love you." He chuckled but noticed Yami still was staring at the ground. "He doesn't know does he?"

Yami nodded. "I fear the what ifs."

"Like what?"

"Like what if he doesn't love me back. What if he hates me for feeling this way. What if our relationship changes and it never goes back to the way it was." Yami scrunched his face up. "I can't imagine losing what I already have with Yugi, just for some stupid feelings."

"Love isn't stupid. It's confusing as fuck, but it's not stupid." Tristan spoke softly. "You don't have to tell him, you don't have to let him know. But you also can't just let it boil inside." He wrapped his arm around Yami's neck and they both began to walk.

"And explain to me how I don't let it boil inside?" Yami questioned his taller friend.

"You tell him without telling him." Tristan winked.

"If you mean like hugs and hand holding, I already do that." Yami sighed. "I feel like he is pushing me away."

"No he's not pushing you away, he's pushing the sadness away. Or he's trying to but is failing. Yugi isn't upset with you, he's upset with the fact that he's in a wheelchair." Tristan squeezed the Pharaoh's shoulder. "He hasn't really talked to us much lately either." He admitted.

"I've noticed that myself. He doesn't want to be around anyone really."

"Exactly! He is suffering from that one thing." He snapped his fingers, trying to remember. "Uhm, dammit what is it." He snapped once more and smiled. "Depression! Why the hell did I forget that word?" He asked himself more than anyone else around.

Yami sighed. "I've tried to bring him out of it, but he just wants to be alone."

"We can't let him be alone." Tristan stopped, noticing they had arrived to the destination.

"It's hard when he doesn't want me near him. I got into a fight with his grandfather, Yugi told me I wasn't part of the family."

Tristan gave his ancient friend a weird look. "That's the anger talking. He knows how much gramps loves ya!" He smiled and pointed to the door to the game shop. "Here ya go buddy!"

"You brought me home?" Yami asked blinking in confusion.

Grinning, Tristan nodded. "Sure did! You can't leave Yugi alone." He opened the door. "Now go inside and try to figure out this relationship of yours. Before it kills ya, again, I think. Maybe, I don't know!" He pushed Yami into the shop and smiled. "You got this Pharaoh!" He winked and closed the door, leaving him alone in the dark shop.

Yami had noticed that Solomon had closed the shop, but left the door unlocked. Most likely for when Yami returned. The clock above the counter top read it was after six, everyone was probably worried where he was, or maybe they weren't. He sighed, locked the door, and walked upstairs and into the home that was above the shop. "I'm back." He called out as he took his shoes off.

Solomon walked out of the living room and sighed happily. "Oh thank goodness, just in time!" He smirked. "Yugi needs to use the restroom."

Yami face dropped. "Really?" He groaned. "You haven't helped him once."

Solomon chuckled. "You should know by now, he won't trust me." He looked down the hall and back at Yami. "You are my grandson, not yet, but soon." He winked. "Just put a ring on that and we can call it even."

Yami threw his hands in the air and made a inaudible noise. He then walked down the hallway quickly, trying to get the red on his face to go away. Once he was satisfied that his face was back to a normal color, he knocked on Yugi's door.

"Yeah." Yugi's voice was louder that time, closer to the door.

Yami sighed contently and was about to reach for the knob when he heard the sound of it being unlocked. " _He never locks his door._ " The look of confusion and hurt was on his face, his eyes remained on where the door handle once was.

"Hey." Yugi said with a soft smile on his face, he noticed the look in Yami's eyes. "Everything okay?" He asked reaching out to touch his hand.

When Yami noticed Yugi reaching out for him, he gasped and held onto the hand tightly. "I'm sorry." He said locking his crimson eyes with Yugi's amethyst eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt your grandpa." Yugi's eyes were wide, watching at Yami tried to keep his voice steady. "We were talking about you, about me, about things and I honestly I don't know what to do or think. I just know I can't lose you!" As he rambled, he held onto Yugi's hand tightly. "You mean so much to me and I have this body, so for now, for now. I am going to use it to help you in any way I can." Tears formed in his eyes. "But please stop pushing me away! I can't take it anymore!"

Yugi's bottom lip quivered as he heard Yami's pleas. He watched as the man, who he thought was so strong, begin to break right in front of his eyes. Was he crying because of Yugi? "I've been, down right mean to you. Haven't I?" He asked trying to hold back tears. Yami couldn't speak anymore, he didn't trust his voice, he sobbed and just shook his head. "I'm sorry." Yugi closed his eyes, tears falling from them. He pulled his hand away and placed it in his lap, next to the other. "I'm so sorry."

Yami fell to his knees, he wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I forgive you." Was all he could say. They both stayed that way for a while, neither spoke, just cried into each other's shoulder.

Eventually Yugi pulled away. "Yami?" He said wiping his eyes.

"Yes, Aibou?" Yami swallowed the last lump in his throat and looked at Yugi.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Yugi laughed as he spoke.

Yami laughed as the last few tears fell from his eyes. "I can help you, if you'd like me to." Yugi nodded and gave him a smile. Returning the smile, Yami stood up, pushing the wheelchair towards the bathroom.

* * *

A few days passed, the fighting had stopped and Yami and Yugi were once again adjusting to the changes. Therapy, homework, friends, and letting Yugi learn how to do things on his own. He needed that and Yami respected what Yugi requested, even though he really wanted to help. As Yugi sat on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him. He was doing his final exercise before he got ready for the day. He reached for his toes making sure to stretch his back, though he couldn't reach his toes, the main point was to help his back. Yugi came back up, stretching his back as straight as he could, he leaned back onto his hands and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder what they will find out today?"

Yami had walked in, carrying a small tray of food. "The MRI?" He asked as he placed the tray on the desk.

Nodding Yugi gave a small smile. "I hope the swelling has gone down."

"What do you think? How do your legs feel?"

"I still don't feel them. But I've been doing my exercises daily and going to therapy." Yugi leaned against his bed.

Yami walked over and sat down next to him. "I'm so proud of you." He smiled at Yugi. "You've come a long way."

Yugi looked at the former Pharaoh and returned the smile. "It's because of you. You've given me the strength I need to keep moving forward." He sighed and looked down at his legs. " But what happens if I can't walk again?"

Yami took Yugi's hand in his own. "I will be right here, to make sure you will walk again." He tightened his grip. "I'm not going anywhere."

Solomon walked in and gave a small grin. "Now what are you two doing?" He asked, eyeing the hand holding.

Yami pulled away, clearing his throat. "I brought Yugi his breakfast, wanted to make sure he ate before we left."

Yugi had looked away, fighting the color that wanted to appear on his face. "I'm not that hungry, thanks though."

"Could you at least eat the rice?" Yami bent down and began to help Yugi up. "That way something is on your stomach." He had Yugi in his arms, bridal style, and walked him over to the desk.

"Yami's right. You will end up burning those calories anyway, so the more in, the better you'll feel." Solomon added.

Yugi looked down at the tray in front of him, the Miso soup was still warm, the rice was still steaming, and Yami had prepped his chicken the way Yugi liked it. With the smell of the food surrounding him, his stomach growled. He really was hungry, just nervous. "You made it just how I like it." Yugi looked up at Yami.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yami gave Yugi a comforting smile.

"Thank you." He returned the smile and began to eat, before long he had ate most of his meal. Solomon had left to get himself something to eat and Yami went to take a quick shower. " _I hate this empty feeling when he isn't around._ " Yugi sighed, laying his head down in his arms that had rested on the desk. " _Why do I love him so much?_ " He asked himself. " _He wouldn't understand. Besides, he's just going to leave anyway. He needs to find his memories, he needs to go home. I promised him._ " He fought back the tears. "I can't..."

"Can't what?"

Yugi gasped and turned his head to see Yami in the door way. He was in just a pair of jeans, had a towel around his neck that he was using to dry off his hair. "I can't do today, I don't want to do today." He lied.

Yami walked over to the desk and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You'll do great. I'll be right here, always."

" _Not always._ " Yugi thought. "I know." He faked a smile. "I just got nervous, thinking of the worse."

Yami squeezed Yugi's shoulder. "Well don't. We've faced death before, we won against that. We can win against this."

Yugi sighed. " _You didn't defeat death._ " He watched as Yami walked over to the closet and began looking through it, taking his time, but Yugi knew better. He was hesitating, again. "You can wear whatever you want. What's mine is yours."

Yami sighed. "I know, I just feel bad."

"Well you can't go out in town dressed the way you are."

Yami chuckled. "You got a point." He pulled out a red shirt and put it on. "I could pass this off, right?"

"I don't know fashion. I mean look at me!" Yugi pointed to his clothes. "I'm still wearing my school uniform and I'm not even going to school right now!"

"It's one of the best fitting clothes you have." Yami winked. "Besides, it brings out your eyes."

Yugi blushed. "Let's get going." He said looking down at his lap.

"Okay, I'm ready." Yami smiled and helped Yugi into his wheelchair.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, they got Yugi's MRI done quickly. While they waited for test results, Yugi had therapy with Shugo, scheduled accordingly. "Good job, Yugi." Shugo said with a big smile.

"You think so?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Yeah! Your upper body strength is building up." He nodded. "This is the longest you've been able to hold yourself up."

Yami sat in a chair off to the side, he had a big smile on his face that Yugi noticed. He looked away trying to hide the blush. "Thanks. I have been able to feel my feet at times. I haven't tried to stand on them, but I sometimes can feel them."

"More awesome news! What you're doing at home and what we're doing here, is helping."

"Maybe that means the swelling has gone down?" Yugi said more in a question than a statement.

"I'm just a therapist, so I can't say for sure. But I can say that you are making progress." Shugo looked over at Yami. "You've got a great support system."

Yugi followed Shugo's eyes. "I do. Between my friends, grandpa, and Yami. I feel like I can do anything."

Shugo smiled at Yugi. "I bet if he could give you the world, he would."

Yugi shot Shugo a look. "Don't you think that's a little personal for a therapist?"

Shugo nodded. "I'm only pointing out what I see."

"No, you're pointing out what you want to see. We're just friends."

"Just friends is how it always starts." Shugo winked and looked at his watch. "Okay, let's see if I can get you to stand on your feet." He pushed the wheelchair, that Yugi was sitting in, over to the bars. Yugi felt the nerves kicking in, he hadn't done so great with this and falling was most likely going to happen. "You got this." Shugo spoke when he noticed Yugi's nervous face.

With one bar on each side of him, Yugi looked over at Yami, who just smiled and gave Yugi a thumbs up. "Okay." Yugi pulled his feet out of the holders, he placed his hands on the bars and took a couple of deep breathes before he began to pull himself up. He closed his eyes, to prepare himself for hitting the ground. But when he opened his eyes, he was holding himself up with no issues. He smiled to himself, overjoyed that he was able to keep himself up. But now he needed to place his feet on the ground. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Shugo was behind him, right there to catch him, in case he fell.

"Now, when you're ready, put your feet flat on the ground." Shugo gave Yugi a reassuring smile.

Yugi closed his eyes once again, imagining what it felt like to be on his feet again, to be walking again. He sighed and lowered his feet to the ground. He didn't feel anything, he was hoping he would, but there he was, standing, for the first time in a long time. "This feels so weird." He pointed out.

"It will. But this is the start of telling your body that you have legs, that are needing to be used." Shugo stood there with a smile on his face. He looked back at Yami, who also was smiling with pride lighting up his face. "Okay, I think that's good for today."

Yugi lowered himself back into his wheelchair and sighed. "I'm exhausted." He placed his feet back in the holders.

"That's normal."

"You say that every time."

"I do cause it's true." Shugo wheeled Yugi over to Yami. "We're done for the day. I will see you next week, same time and place."

"Thank you." Yami bowed and then he and Yugi headed to the office of Dr. Ichizo and waited for Yugi's named to be called, once a nurse came and got them, they headed back to a room.

"You'll need to put this on." The nurse handed Yugi a robe.

"What for?" Yugi asked taking it from her.

"Dr. Ichizo is going to check your stomach today." She replied.

Yugi looked down at his stomach and sighed. "Okay." The nursed nodded and left, letting them know the doctor would be in soon. "No one but you has seen it since I left the hospital."

Yami sighed and walked over to Yugi, taking the robe."I know, but they want to make sure it's healing properly."

"I know." Yugi sighed again and took his shirt off, revealing right below his belly button a long white gauze, held on by medical tape. "Do they want me to take the bandage off?"

Yami nodded. "No, I think he will do that and even put a clean bandage on." He smiled handing Yugi the robe back. Once Yugi had finished getting dressed, Yami spoke. "Want me to help you on the table?"

"Yeah." Yugi didn't look at him or really sound okay, but Yami ignored it, knowing Yugi was most likely ready to go home. He helped him up and once he knew he was positioned, took a step back. "Thanks."

Sighing he sat back down. "No problem." Yami crossed his arms and closed his eyes, fatigue and frustration coming at the same time.

A soft knock was on the door just a few moments later. "Come in." Yugi replied.

Dr. Ichizo opened the door and walked in with a smile. "Hello Yugi." He nodded towards Yugi, looking to his right, he noticed Yami. "Hello Yami." He shook the Pharaoh's hand. "How are you two doing?"

"I'm good." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "I'm tired."

"I bet, today has been rough. But you have been making progress I've heard." Dr. Ichizo looked at his chart. "You got an MRI, therapy, and now this. I bet you're ready for a nap."

Yugi nodded. "That sounds great, but I also got some homework to work on."

Dr. Ichizo chuckled. "That's one thing I don't miss!" He walked over to the side table that was under the window. He pulled out some gauze, medical tape, and some sort of cream. "Okay Yugi, I need you to lay back. I need to check that the wound is healing. We have been so focused on your spine, but I want to be certain the cause of all of this is properly healing." He spoke and Yugi did as he was asked. Yami had stood up and was now next to the table, holding Yugi's hand.

Yugi winced as the bandage was removed and the tape pulled on his skin. He scrunched his face and kept his eyes closed tight.

"Sorry." Dr. Ichizo said with sympathy in his voice. "Who's been cleaning it?"

Yami raised his hand lightly. "I have been."

Dr. Ichizo smiled. "You've done excellent work. It seems to be healing pretty good." He turned around and grabbed the gauze.

"Thank you."

"Do you recall what I spoke to you about while you were in the hospital?" Dr. Ichizo asked as he redressed the wound. Yugi just shook his head. "Well, you see, the stabbing. It wasn't as bad as it appeared. Yes you were bleeding, tremendously, in fact. The knife did in fact cut your intestines and that's one of the major reasons you bled so much. It's the reason your heart stopped." He finished bandaging the wound and helped Yugi up. "You had all those ER doctors scared. They lost you, twice."

The Pharaoh swallowed the lump in his throat, just the thought of Yugi dying made him cringe, and most likely it would be all his fault."Twice? I know in the ambulance they lost him."

Dr. Ichizo nodded, looking at the chart once more. "Yes, on the ambulance, he had stopped breathing. Coding, as we say in doctor term. He arrived at the hospital, unconscious. They brought him back within a few minutes, but while he was in surgery, they had lost him again." He smiled at Yugi. "But destiny is on your side. You are meant to be here Yugi."

"You have no idea how destiny treats me." Yugi coffed out. "If the actual injury wasn't bad, how did my spine become effected by it?"

"It was trauma, Yugi." Dr. Ichizo sighed. "The human body is a crazy thing. When you were stabbed, the blade was inside of you, touching your insides. Nothing is suppose to touch you like that. It swelled up, your spine, by reacting to the trauma."

"Oh."

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand. "What about the MRI? Are the results back?" He wanted to change the subject, wanted Yugi to not wallow in the past, because he did enough of that for the both of them.

Dr. Ichizo blinked. "Yes, I do have those." He looked through some papers in the chart. "I have looked over them and I have good news and bad news." He waited for Yugi and Yami to take in what he said.

"What's the good news?" Yami asked.

Dr. Ichizo smiled. "The swelling is going down." He declared. "It's amazing to see that in only a month, you have made amazing progress."

"That's great." Yami sighed happily. "Is that meaning Yugi could possibly walk again?"

Dr. Ichizo nodded. "Yes the percentage of him being able to walk again has gone up with just these results."

"What's the bad news?" Yugi finally spoke, ready to hear the bad news. The good news was great, but there was always a catch and he wanted to know what it was.

Dr. Ichizo sighed. "You'll need another surgery. Soon." He watched as their jaws dropped, shock filling their faces. "You see, the MRI showed that though the swelling is going down. The fluid in your spine is beginning to form a pocket on your tailbone."

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked.

"It means that the pressure is getting off your spin and moving to your lower back. Partial paralysis could possibly turn into quadriplegia, which isn't fixable." He sighed once again, allowing the boys to absorb the information he gave them. "I have to ask Yugi." He cleared his throat. "How has using the bathroom been?"

Yugi was confused by the question but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He was struggling with the feeling of if he had to go or not. "It's hard to tell when I have to go sometimes. It's like my bladder can't tell if it's full or not."

"That's a symptom that your nerves are becoming damaged."

"So wait, what will the surgery do?" Yami asked harsher then attended.

"If we get in there quickly, we can drain the fluid and hopefully reverse any damage that he may have. The sooner we remove it the better chance Yugi has at healing and getting back on his feet, permanently." Dr. Ichizo looked at his watch. "I was going to call the surgeon and speak with him after our appointment, the sooner I get you in, the better it is for you."

Yugi nodded, shock filled him, he couldn't believe that what he thought could be temporary, was leading down to a permanent issue. "How soon do you think you could get me in?"

"Today's Monday, I was hoping for either Friday or next Monday."

"That's pretty soon." Yami looked worried.

"The sooner the better." Dr. Ichizo nodded, showing the seriousness in his voice.

"Okay." Yugi said. Dr. Ichizo looked over at him. "Get it done soon. I have a promise I made to a friend and I refuse to let this stop me." He squeezed Yami's hand slightly.

Yami looked down at their hands and back to Yugi. " _My memories._ " Yami sighed. Yugi kept him as the focus, even though it was Yugi who needed to be the focus. It wasn't fair to see Yugi still put others before himself. " _Why can't you be selfish for once in your life, Aibou?_ " He nodded his head and looked down at the ground.

"Okay. I will call you as soon as I hear what day works for him. Any other questions or concerns?" Dr. Ichizo asked. Both boys shook their heads. "Alright, you are free to go. Rest Yugi, homework can wait." He patted Yugi's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile and then walked out the door.

Yami and Yugi both stayed in the room for a few more moments, none of them spoke, until Yugi chocked out a sob. "I can't break my promise." He sobbed.

"You don't need to worry about that, Aibou. Right now, my goal is to be there for you." Yami turned to face Yugi just to see the tears falling down his face. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it." Yugi softly spoke. "I'm scared." Yugi leaned towards his friend and wrapped his arms around his upper body. "Hold me, please?" Yugi asked and Yami obliged. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and just let him cry for as long as he needed to.


End file.
